Trocadas por engano
by Fani Zabini Malfoy
Summary: Feitiços podem ser simples, mas não tanto quando estão fundidos com um efeito só... E é exatamente isso que Pansy Parkinson e Gina Weasley vão descobrir, ao fundirem dois feitiços diferentes e trocarem acidentalmente de corpos... Draco/Gina Pansy/Harry
1. Trailer

→Uma aposta...

"Não que dormir com a Pansy seja difícil, sendo que você é o Draquinho dela, mas não sei se a garota não vai se tocar na hora."

→Dois encantamentos iguais...

-De uma forma ou de outra

Transformações acontecerão

Nessa vida ou na próxima,

Ordeno essa transfiguração!

→Uma igual reação...

-Nós não somos nós mesmas. Quero dizer, nós não estamos em nossos corpos certos.

→Um longo tempo de troca...

-Duas semanas.

-O QUÊ?!

→Uma solução temporária...

-E enquanto isso? O que nós vamos fazer?

-Vão ficar assim.

→Uma pequena troca de casas...

-Quer dizer que eu vou ir pra Grifinória?!

-Sim. E Gina irá para Sonserina.

→Opiniões antes bem certas...

-Eu não vou pra mesma casa do Potter!

-E eu vou ter que agüentar o Malfoy!

→Acabam mudando em pouco tempo...

-Eu acho que te amo, Gina.

-E eu tenho certeza, Harry.

→Duas pessoas totalmene diferentes...

-Pansy Parkinson trocou de corpo com Ginevra Weasley?! Isso é brincadeira!

→Conhecendo o amor por pessoas mais diferentes ainda...

-Quer dizer que é a Weasleyzinha que está namorando o Malfoy ao invés da Pansy?! E que é a Pansy que está com o Potter e com cabelo ruivo?!

→Mas poderá uma simples troca de corpos superar as rivalidades de sempre?!

-Acho que não, Parkinson.

-Mas eu tenho certeza que sim. E não vou desistir tão fácil de você, Harry.

TROCADAS POR ENGANO

"Porque uma simples troca pôde afetar tanto quatro vidas?! Descubra!"


	2. A aposta de Draco Malfoy

_A APOSTA DE DRACO MALFOY_

Era um dia comum, pelo menos era isso que deveria ser. Gina se levantou sonolenta, preparando-se para uma aula de poções com o Morcegão. E, para piorar a situação, a aula seria na companhia de seus maravilhosos colegas sonserinos. Podia existir coisa pior?

Olhou para o relógio em cima de seu criado-mudo, e constatou que não haveria tempo algum para um café da manhã adequado. Portanto, deveria sair correndo em direção as masmorras, se não quisesse ser uma das culpadas pelos mínimos cinqüenta pontos que Snape descontava todas as aulas de sua casa. Com os livros em uma mão e maços de pergaminhos em outra, ela saiu da torre grifinória, apressando o passo. Quando já estava quase chegando ao seu destino, trombou-se com alguém.

-Não vê por onde anda, Weasley?!

Aquela voz de gralha só poderia ser da Parkinson. Ah droga! Seu dia acabara de ficar pior, e olha que ele mal começara. Gina sabia que não adiantaria retrucar algo para alguém tão sem cérebro como a sonserina, então abaixou-se e recolheu suas coisas rapidamente, assim como a morena a sua frente fazia.

Sem que nenhuma das duas percebesse, fizeram uma pequena troca de pergaminhos, sem nem ao menos se darem conta. O dever de Transfiguração de Pansy ficou com Gina, e o de Gina ficou com Pansy. Bem, aparentemente, não deveria ser o mesmo dever, já que as duas estudavam em anos diferentes. Mas a pressa era tanta, que elas nem se deram conta do que acontecera.

Apressada, Pansy saiu dali, sem prestar mais atenção a ruiva, que ainda pegava seus papeis do chão. A morena não tinha aula nesse horário, mas havia combinado um encontro com seu Draquinho, na beira do lago negro. Por sua cabeça, nem passava a hipótese de que ele poderia apenas querer jogá-la nas águas do lugar, que não eram das mais rasas. Gina pegou suas coisas e correu até a sala do professor de Poções, que lhe descontou vinte pontos pelo atraso.

A segunda aula da ruiva era exatamente Transfiguração, juntamente com os corvinais. Pansy teria no momento uma aula extremamente chata de Feitiços, matéria que não se dava muito bem. Mas estava feliz, pois seu Draco apagou a idéia de jogá-la no lago e, ao invés disso, lhe encheu de beijos. Beijos esses que ela não conseguia comparar com nada. Bem, não é todo mundo que tem o privilégio de beijar tal loirinho!

Gina tinha, assim com Pansy, um trabalho de Trasfiguração para entregar a professora McGonagall, e pela ordem a ruivinha entregaria primeiro. Quando a professora pediu o trabalho, Gina foi uma das primeiras a entregá-lo ao homenzinho. A professora olhou-o, fez uma cara de quem acaba de chupar uma laranja azeda e entregou-o novamente para a garota:

-Não posso aceitar, Srta. Weasley.

-Como não?!

-Esse trabalho simplesmente não é seu, e nem é sobre o assunto que pedi.

Gina segurou o trabalho nas mãos, olhando o nome que estava anotado no cabeçalho do pergaminho, em letra desenhada: Pansy Parkinson.

"Ah, droga! Troquei meu trabalho com a Parkinson!"

Pansy estava sentada ao lado do "namorado", como teimara em chamar Draco, mesmo que este dissesse que não eram namorados. Os dois guarda-roupas no loiro sentavam-se do seu outro lado, deixando que a garota ficasse ali e aproveitasse o tempo que ainda poderia passar junto com Draco. Afinal, ele não era de ficar muito com uma só garota, e pelo jeito com Pansy não seria nada diferente. O garoto olhava para os lados, esperando ansiosamente que certo moreno aparecesse por ali.

-Me esperando, Draco? – perguntou Zabine, assim que se aproximou do amigo.

-Sim. Creio que está me devendo algum dinheiro, não é?

-Creio que sim. Lhe mando uma coruja hoje mesmo com a quantia combinada, pela primeira parte da nossa aposta.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça, vendo o outro se afastar novamente. A morena ao seu lado lhe olhava de uma maneira indagadora, como se esperasse que Draco lhe contasse sobre a aposta. Mas, é claro, ele não faria. Isso poderia pôr em risco a segunda parte de sua tarefa.

-Que aposta é essa Draco? -perguntou Crabbe, que sentava ao seu lado.

-Isso é uma longa história, Crabbe. Uma história que eu prefiro guardar segredo até completar.

O brutamontes assentiu, pois sabia que, com Draco Malfoy, não se poderia discutir.

Gina caminhava lentamente até o corujal. Queria mandar uma carta ao seu irmão, Carlinhos, que estava na Romênia e não vinha para Londres há um bom tempo. Sentia a falta dele, pois o tinha como o seu preferido. Ela gostava dos outros ruivos, mas Carlinhos era o único que a entendia.

Esperava que o lugar estivesse vazio, mas já havia alguém lá. Gina podia ver apenas seus cabelos, de um loiro cujo qual somente uma pessoa em Hogwarts possuía. Draco Malfoy. Bem, já era tarde para voltar atrás. Vendo que o loiro possuía um pergaminho nas mãos, ela foi até a coruja mais rápida que ali havia, e amarrou o pergaminho em sua pata, percebendo que Draco não a notara. Bem, ela realmente não queria ser notada, não naquele momento.

O loiro riu, amassando a carta e a jogando pela janelinha do lugar, ainda não percebendo a presença de certa ruivinha. Se ele percebeu, então disfarçou muito bem, pois logo que jogou o pergaminho, saiu do corujal, sem nem ao menos insultá-la. Não, isso era particularmente muito estranho. Ela tinha que ler aquele papel. Não, ela não podia ler aquele papel. Mas a curiosidade falou mais alto. Saiu de fininho dali, indo na direção da janela. Podia ver que a carta que Draco recebera ainda estava ali. O vento movia a carta, e logo, logo a levaria para os jardins, onde tornava praticamente impossível a leitura da mesma, devido ao tanto de alunos que transitavam pelo local. Gina se apressou e foi correndo até onde o pergaminho estava, pegando-o nas mãos e o abrindo:

"_Draco, _

_A primeira parte da sua missão foi muito fácil. Ficar com a Parkinson? Não existe tarefa mais sem dificuldade, ainda mais pra você, Draquinho! Mas, o seu problema, vai ser cumprir a segunda parte dessa tarefa. Não que dormir com a Pansy seja difícil, sendo que você é o Draquinho dela, mas não sei se a garota não vai se tocar na hora. Bem, você ainda tem duas semanas para cumprir essa parte, não que eu ache que você consiga fazer isso nesse curto tempo. Mas, como disse, você ainda é Draco Malfoy, o Draquinho da Pansy Parkinson. Aí vai seu dinheiro, os vinte e cinco galeões que eu havia te prometido. Os outros vinte e cinco, só depois que dormir com a Pansy._

_B.Z."_

B.Z. Quem poderia ser? Bem, para se apostar cinqüenta galeões com Draco Malfoy, não deveria ser alguém com pouco dinheiro. Também deveria ser um sonserino, já que o loiro só se relaciona com os colegas de casa. Deveria ser algum amigo do mesmo, para poder apostar algo como uma garota. Com essas características, só havia um: Blaise Zabine.


	3. Transformações e soluções

_2. TRANSFORMAÇÕES E SOLUÇÕES_

Draco estava sentado na sala comunal da sonserina, quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome, com uma voz manhosa e até mesmo irritante. Pansy. De fininho, fingindo que ouviu o chamado, o loiro se levantou da poltrona e caminhou apressadamente até seu quarto de monitor. Ela não o seguiu, pois já caíra em si e percebera que ele não queria nada mais sério com ela. Bem, ela também não queria, mesmo que ele fosse Draco Malfoy, o rapaz por quem sempre fora apaixonada. Mas há muito tempo que isso não vinha acontecendo mais. Mesmo assim, tinha que cuidar do que era seu, pelo menos enquanto fosse.

Sentou-se onde Draco estivera sentado anteriormente, e ali ficou, pensando na vida. Até que se lembrou que tinha dever de Trasfiguração para fazer. Tinha trocado de trabalho com a Weasley, e a professora já a havia informado disso. Contou a ela que tinham trocado os papeis numa simples trombada, e a professora deu mais uma chance para as duas lhe entregarem o trabalho no dia seguinte. Pegou uma pena e um pergaminho e começou a rabiscar em um pergaminho o que se lembrava do feitiço estudado. Era um feitiço de transformação animal, sem poderes em seres humanos, a não ser que unido com outro de igual potência.

Segurando o pergaminho nas mãos, ela tentava puxar pela memória as palavras usadas no encantamento, mas não conseguia. Sem ter mais o que fazer e decidida a procurar no dia seguinte antes da aula pelo que ainda faltava, Pansy começou a mexer em sua mochila, olhando alguns pergaminhos antigos e os jogando no lixo. De repente, pegou algo que não conhecia, e logo percebeu que deveria ser o trabalho da Weasley. Bem, não custa ler, não é?

"_ENCATAMENTO FILLINUS_

_Criado por Jonathan Fillinus, o objetivo do Encantamento Fillinus é a transformação de uma espécie de animal em outra, assim como o Encantamento Sismen, em um nível mais avançado de magia. As palavras desse encantamento são:_

_DE UMA FORMA OU DE OUTRA_

_TRANSFORMAÇÕES ACONTECERÃO_

_NESSA VIDA OU NA PRÓXIMA_

_ORDENO ESSA TRANSFIGURAÇÃO"_

Engraçado... Essas eram justamente as palavras de seu trabalho, sobre o Encantamento Sismen. Segurando o pergaminho da grifinória na mão esquerda, Pansy escrevia calmamente o encantamento em seu próprio pergaminho, enquanto o lia em voz alta.

-Ordeno essa transfiguração.

Depois que terminou de ler o encantamento, não conseguiu nem ao menos acabar de escrever. Sua cabeça começou a dar voltas de repente, como se ela estivesse bebido, e muito. Sua vista ficava embaçada, e pelo jeito não era só sua cabeça que dava voltas, mas sim o mundo todo. Sentia como se algo estivesse sendo tirado de dentro de si, algo que somente ela poderia ter. E por fim adormeceu, sem saber que algo só seu estava realmente sendo tirado dela.

Gina estava em frente à lareira da Sala Comunal grifinória, reescrevendo seu trabalho de Transfiguração. Havia trocado de trabalho com a Parkinson, e a professora McGonagall lhe dera mais um dia para entregar o trabalho. Precisava terminar logo, pois já estava morrendo de sono. O problema é que ela não conseguia se lembrar das palavras usadas no encantamento.

"Bem, o trabalho da Parkinson ainda está comigo e é sobre o Encantamento Sismen, totalmente ligado ao Fillinus, então... Acho que ele pode me ajudar!"

A ruiva revirou sua bolsa, até achar o pergaminho da outra. Começou a lê-lo, sem muito interesse, até que achou exatamente as palavras certas para o seu trabalho. Começou a copiar furiosamente, tentando não dormir em cima do pergaminho. Para impedi-la de fazer isso, começou a falar as palavras em voz alta, ditando para ela mesma:

-De uma forma ou de outra, transformações acontecerão, nessa vida ou na próxima, ordeno essa transfiguração.

Ao falar isso, Gina sentiu a cabeça ficar pesada, os olhos doerem e parecia que o mundo girava ao seu redor. Sentia sono, muito sono. Muito mais do que já passou em toda a vida. Não sentia suas pernas mais.

"Será que alguém colocou alguma coisa no meu suco de abóbora?!" foi o último pensamento da ruiva antes de cair em um sono profundo e sem sonhos.

O dia seguinte amanheceu sem sol. Nuvens carregadas cobriam o céu todinho quando Gina despertou. Ela notou que dormia no Salão Comunal da sua casa, que estava vazia àquela hora. Ainda eram seis e meia, mal tinha amanhecido.

Subiu correndo as escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino do sexto ano, e abriu a porta mais do que cuidadosamente, para não acordar as colegas de quarto. Foi até o banheiro, tomou um banho e se enrolou na toalha. Caminhou lentamente até o espelho, e não pôde deixar de gritar ao ver o reflexo refletido no espelho. Não, aquela definitivamente não era Gina Weasley!

Pansy acordou mais ou menos no mesmo horário que a ruiva da Grifinória. A Sala Comunal da Sonserina não estava totalmente vazia, mas não se podia contar muito com a presença de Blaise, o maior dorminhoco da escola. Viu que amassara todo o seu trabalho de Transfiguração, assim como os outros trabalhos que teria que entregar naquele dia. Teria que refazê-los, mas não sem antes tomar uma ducha bem quente.

Caminhou a passos largos até o dormitório dos sétimos anos sonserinos, sem encontrar ninguém durante o caminho. Seu quarto estava vazio, assim como deveria estar. Entrou no banheiro e começou a se despir. Não, havia algo errado com ela. Pansy não tinha pêlos vermelhos nas pernas, e nem cabelos tão longos. Olhou-se no espelho, e um grito escapou de sua garganta. Aquela não era ela, mas sim a pequena Weasley!

"Não, essa não sou eu! É... É a Parkinson! Eu estou igual a Parkinson!"

Gina estava desesperada. Any, sua colega de quarto batia insistentemente na porta, e a ruiva temia que a garota abrisse a porta com um feitiço e a visse assim. Não, ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa para reverter a situação. Pegou sua roupa do chão e a vestiu rapidamente, colocando bem colocado seu capuz, para cobrir o rosto. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta, olhando para baixo para que Any não percebesse a diferença.

-Tudo bem Gina? – perguntou a garota, preocupada.

-Tu... Tudo – ao perceber que sua voz também mudara, Gina se apressou em sair dali, deixando uma perplexa Any para trás.

O que havia acontecido?! Como ela poderia estar igual a Pansy Parkinson?! E por que, de todas as garotas de Hogwarts, ela tinha que ter se transformado justamente em Pansy Parkinson?! Mal sabia ela que certa sonserina estava se perguntando a mesma coisa...

Pansy ainda não acreditava que estava vendo Gina no espelho. Não, ela estava transformada na Weasley-Fêmea! Isso não era uma coisa muito boa, ser pobre e ruiva e tudo mais... Mas precisava esclarecer essa história. Saiu do quarto e caminhou rapidamente até seu guarda-roupa, onde pegou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente, ocupada demais para ver se estava bem ou não.

Ao mesmo tempo, Gina saía de seu dormitório, segurando o capuz para que ele não caísse. Bem, não poderia existir duas Pansy Parkinson (pelo menos na aparência) e também não poderia haver um sumiço de Gina Weasley. Não, elas precisavam resolver isso. Juntas.

Caminhando apressadas, Pansy e Gina chegaram juntas até a gárgula dourada que dava acesso ao escritório de Alvo Dumbledore. A ruiva (agora morena) olhava surpresa para a garota na sua frente, enquanto que a morena (agora ruiva) fazia o mesmo. Era como se olhar no espelho, exceto pelo fato de que um espelho não tem movimentos próprios.

-Eu troquei de lugar com você – disse Pansy, espantada.

-Acho que temos que falar com o Dumbledore para resolver esse assunto – disse Gina, retirando seu olhar do seu próprio corpo, agora com a personalidade de Pansy.

-Certo...

As duas ficaram olhando a gárgula, tentando imaginar a senha. Como Harry já lhe dissera, as senhas para o escritório de Dumbledore eram sempre doces.

-Sapos de chocolate – tentou Gina. Nada aconteceu.

-Que tipo de pessoa colocaria uma senha dessas?! – perguntou Pansy, sem entender por que a outra tentara aquela senha.

-Alvo Dumbledore, Parkinson. Pense em um doce e me ajude com isso.

-O.k... Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

A gárgula moveu-se, e Gina apenas lançou um olhar de "eu não disse?" para Pansy, como Hermione fazia quando sabia de uma resposta numa aula importante. Pansy foi em direção a escada, e Gina fez o mesmo logo em seguida. Caminharam em silêncio o restante do caminho para a sala do diretor. Bateram na porta, que se abriu imediatamente para elas, e entraram. Dumbledore estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, observando uma Parkinson com uniforme da Grifinória e uma Weasley com uniforme da Sonserina. Mas ele não parecia espantado.

-Sentem-se meninas.

As duas apenas se olharam e se sentaram nas cadeiras me frente à mesa, olhando o diretor. Dumbledore estava em silêncio, e Gina logo entendeu o recado e começou a contar:

-Bem, nós temos um problema.

-Um grande problema – adicionou Pansy.

-Nós não somos nós mesmas – ao ver que Dumbledore arqueou uma sobrancelha, Gina apressou-se a explicar – quero dizer, nós não estamos em nossos corpos certos.

-Eu imaginei – disse ele, depois de um tempo – Não é tão comum ver uma Sonserina e uma Grifinória juntas, exceção de problemas, é claro.

-Nós precisamos urgentemente de uma solução para esse problema – disse a morena (agora ruiva), num tom que beirava o desespero.

-Creio que não haja solução alguma, Srta. Parkinson.

-O QUÊ?! – gritaram Gina e Pansy juntas.

-Pelo menos não por enquanto – explicou ele – eu acho que é algum feitiço de Transfiguração, não?

-Acho que sim... – murmurou Pansy, se lembrando do seu trabalho da mesma matéria.

-Nós estávamos trabalhando com os Encantamentos Sismen e Fillinus. Magicamente ligados.

-Não juntas – apressou-se a explicar Pansy, negando com as mãos, veemente.

-A professora McGonagall havia me citado seus nomes ontem à tarde. Disse que vocês fizeram uma pequena troca dos trabalhos dela.

-Sim – disse Gina, que assim como Pansy, assentia com a cabeça para Dumbledore.

-Mas... Diretor, muita gente estava lendo esse encantamento, por que eu fui trocar de lugar justamente com ela?!

-Ainda não sei, Srta. Weas... Parkinson, Srta. Parkinson.

-Mas o que vamos fazer? Quando poderemos voltar aos nossos respectivos corpos?

-Quando a Poção de Reverter ficar pronta. Pedirei hoje mesmo para que Severo comece a prepará-la.

-Quanto tempo ela demora para ficar pronta? – perguntou Pansy, o mais rápido que conseguiu.

-Duas semanas, mais ou menos.

-DUAS SEMANAS?! – exclamaram as duas juntas, de boca aberta com a demora.

-Duas semanas.

-E enquanto isso? O que nós vamos fazer?

-Vão ficar assim.

-Mas, eu não posso andar assim pela escola... – exclamou Pansy, mostrando para o corpo que deveria ser de Gina, e recebendo um olhar extremamente metralhador da mesma.

-Mas terá que fazê-lo, Srta. Parkinson. E o fará como se fosse Gina.

-Quer dizer que eu vou ir pra Grifinória?!

-Sim. E Gina irá para Sonserina.

-O QUÊ?! – exclamaram as duas juntas.

-Uma vai viver a vida da outra enquanto a poção no fica pronta.

-Eu não vou pra mesma casa do Potter! – disse Pansy, e Gina teve vontade de pular em seu pescoço para defender o amigo.

-E eu vou ter que agüentar o Malfoy e... Ai Meu Merlin! Eu vou pra Sonserina!

-Nós não podemos – declarou Pansy, e pela primeira vez, Gina teve que concordar com ela.

-Eu creio que essa troca fará muito bem a vocês, se querem saber o que eu acho.

-Bem?! Quer dizer que eu vou estar bem se for pra Sonserina?! Que eu vou ficar bem indo pro covil das serpentes?!

-Não fale assim da minha casa! – defendeu Pansy, sentindo-se ofendida.

-Acho que vocês irão achar coisas muito boas na vida uma da outra. Tenho certeza disso – declarou Dumbledore, sorrindo de uma maneira extremamente misteriosa.

Gina apenas concordou, assim como Pansy. As duas sabiam que, com Alvo Dumbledore, não se podia discutir.

"Ah, Merlin! Me salve! Uma Weasley na Sonserina!"

"O que é que eu vou fazer no meio de um bando de grifinórios?! E o que alguém pode encontrar de bom entre eles?! Ah, droga!"


	4. Primeiro beijo

_3. PRIMEIRO BEIJO_

Gina saiu da sala de Dumbledore pronta para enfrentar as serpentes sonserinas, assim como Pansy se preparou para enfrentar os leões grifinórios. Não, elas não queriam ir, mas tinham. Não havia outra maneira, a não ser que as duas sumissem por duas semanas, o que despertaria suspeitas. A morena (agora ruiva) contou basicamente sua vida para a outra, assim como Gina o fez, para que não houvesse enganos. Portanto, Gina caminhava até as masmorras e Pansy até a torre.

-Olho de morcego – murmurou Gina, entrando na Sala Comunal da Sonserina e vendo o moreno que ainda dormia calmamente em uma das poltronas em frente à lareira.

Blaise mexeu-se na poltrona, aconchegando-se mais ali. Procurando não fazer barulho, Gina seguiu as instruções que Pansy lhe dera para chegar ao quarto da monitora-chefe. As escadas que levavam ao dormitório da ex-morena eram circulares, mas não muito maiores do que as que levavam ao dormitório de Hermione na torre da Grifinória. Ao chegar à porta, Gina disse a senha, vendo-a abrir-se sozinha. Entrou e, sem nem ao menos olhar ao seu redor, ela caiu no primeiro lugar macio que encontrou, uma poltrona logo em frente à porta.

-Onde esteve? – disse uma voz suave e arrastada atrás dela, fazendo-a pular de susto.

Gina virou depressa, procurando pelo dono da voz tão conhecida. Bem, conhecidas não eram as palavras que ele estava usando, já que somente ouviu insultos da parte de tal pessoa. Encontrou o loiro sentado em sua cama (ou melhor, na cama da Parkinson), como se estivesse muito à vontade com o ambiente. E deveria estar mesmo, já que a dona verdadeira do quarto era a namorada do Malfoy.

-Em lugar algum – respondeu Gina, ignorando seus impulsos Weasley de matar Malfoy's quando se encontra um em seu quarto.

-Saiu cedo – comentou ele, se levantando – onde foi?

-Em lugar algum, já disse – disse Gina, recuando ao perceber que o rapaz avançara para o lado dela.

-Certeza? – perguntou ele, já bem perto, em uma voz irresistivelmente sedutora.

-Sim. Certeza absoluta – respondeu a garota, afastando-o e saindo dali para o outro canto do aposento.

-Você está estranha.

-Por quê?

-Sei lá, você está diferente hoje.

-Não, eu estou da mesma maneira em que estou todas as manhãs.

-Então prove – disse Draco, sorrindo maliciosamente para ela, e se aproximando de forma perigosa.

Metade do cérebro de Gina gritava para que ela se afastasse dele, mas a outra metade dizia-lhe que, se o fizesse, despertaria suspeitas.

"O que a Parkinson faria? Ela dormiria com ele... Não, isso nunca!"

-Eu estou bem, Mal... Draco.

-Você ia me chamar de Malfoy – declarou ele, a afastando.

Gina estremeceu ao ouvir isso. Praticamente entregara-se e levara junto a Parkinson. Mas ainda havia uma maneira de se livrar daquilo, mesmo que fosse a coisa mais nojenta do mundo para um Weasley fazer. Vagarosamente, Gina se aproximou do loiro, que olhava para ela como se não houvesse trocado de corpo com a Parkinson, mas sim com um alienígena. Colocou uma de suas mãos na nuca do rapaz, que agora sorria aquele típico sorrisinho Malfoy, e aproximou o rosto do dele, se amaldiçoando interna e eternamente. Mas, antes que seus lábios tocassem os do loiro, Draco a puxou, de uma maneira que somente ele poderia se mexer ali, prensando-a contra a parede do quarto. Gina havia tomado um susto com o movimento e soltado um gritinho, o que fez o sorriso do outro aumentar consideravelmente.

-Adoro fazer isso com você, Pansy.

Ela não respondeu, apenas esperou os lábios dele se aproximarem mais, de modo que não houvesse distância alguma em relação aos dela. Gina, de olhos abertos, sentia a língua de Draco tentar passar por seus dentes, e acabou deixando-o completar o movimento. Afinal, ela estava no corpo de Pansy Parkinson, a namorada do rapaz, e não podia rejeitá-lo por duas semanas inteiras sem levantar nenhuma desconfiança. E, além do mais, Draco Malfoy ainda era Draco Malfoy, como seus cabelos loiríssimos e seu corpo escultural, sem contar que Gina sempre tivera curiosidade de saber o que ele tinha que deixava tantas das estudantes de Hogwarts sem ar.

E, realmente, ela descobriu. A língua de Draco passeava avidamente pela sua boca, limitando os movimentos da dela. Suas mãos eram fortes e a seguravam com firmeza, o que mostrava que ele tinha pegada. Seus lábios eram macios e quentes, o que desmentia a frieza de seu olhar. Gina, que ficou os olhos abertos o beijo todo, só conseguia apreciar o quão bonito era o Malfoy, e se perguntava como alguém de aparência tão encantadora poderia ser uma serpente por dentro. A mão de Gina que não se prendeu à nuca de Draco para não cair, bagunçava seus cabelos platinados, deixando o beijo quente.

De um impulso, o loiro a levantou e, ainda a beijando, jogou-a na cama, caindo por cima dela. Gina não teve tempo de reagir, e quando viu já estava deitada embaixo de tal corpo, sentindo as perfeitas curvas do sonserino. Bem, acho que aconteceria muito mais se ela não tivesse se lembrado da aposta que Draco havia feito com Zabine, de que dormiria com Pansy. Ela poderia até dormir com ele, afina, a reputação estragada seria a da morena (agora ruiva) e uma hora ou outra ela acabaria se entregando a ele. Mas, lembrando-se do restante do conteúdo da carta, o prazo que Malfoy tinha para dormir com a Parkinson era de apenas duas semanas, exatamente o tempo em que ela estaria no corpo da outra.

"Ah droga! Vou ter que passar esse tempo todo agüentando as investidas do Malfoy!"

Caminhando devagar e de modo extremamente silencioso, Pansy chegou até o dormitório feminino do sexto ano grifinório, abrindo a porta delicadamente. O restante das garotas estavam se aprontando para as aulas, sendo que Pansy tentava identificar todas.

-Onde foi tão cedo Gina? – perguntou uma morena de olhos castanhos, que deveria ser a Any.

-Precisava resolver uns assuntos com o diretor.

-Levou bronca?

-Não se preocupem, está tudo bem.

-Mesmo? – perguntou outra morena, com olhos azuis, que deveria ser Mary.

-Mesmo.

Assim sendo, as outras voltaram a se arrumar, já que teriam a primeira aula com Corvinais, tendo alguns lindos de morrer. Pansy simplesmente colocou direito seu uniforme e passou um baton bem básico, que combinava com a pele branca e cheia de sardas que tinha agora. Sem esperar pelas colegas, Pansy desceu as escadas, rumando para a Sala Comunal da nova casa. Quando estava se preparando para dizer a senha à mulher gorda, sentiu uma mão segurar-lhe o braço.

-Gina, precisamos conversar.

"Ah não! O Potter não!"

-Draco, pára.

Draco olhou para a morena, que estava embaixo de si, surpreso. Pansy Parkinson nunca negaria nada para ele, e quando eu digo nunca, é nunca mesmo! Por isso selara aquela aposta com Zabine, pois tinha total certeza de que iria ganhar. E eu não duvido que, se realmente aquela que estava deitada em baixo de Draco Malfoy fosse a verdadeira Parkinson, ele ganharia.

-Por quê? – perguntou ele, afastando o rosto, mas não tirando um centímetro de seu magnífico corpo de cima dela.

-Porque sim. Eu não quero, Draco.

-Mas Pansy! Nós já tínhamos conversado sobre isso,e você disse que...

-Não importa o que disse, o que importa é o que eu estou dizendo agora. E eu realmente não estou a fim.

-Como?!

-Não estou a fim. Talvez um outro dia, quem sabe.

-Mas eu quero hoje... – disse ele, voltando a beijar o pescoço de Gina.

-Quando um não quer, dois não ficam – decretou ela, num tom que deixou até mesmo Draco quieto, sem resposta, enquanto o empurrava.

-Mas Pansy...

-Mais nada, Draco. É melhor você sair agora.

-Pansy, eu não vou sair.

-Quer o quê? Que eu chame o Snape e conte que você entrou no meu quarto sem minha autorização querendo algo que eu não quero dar?!

-Você não faria isso – disse Draco, mas seu tom de voz denunciava que a verdadeira Pansy o faria sem pestanejar.

-Você e eu sabemos que sim, se você não sair do meu quarto AGORA!

Draco, um pouco espantado com a reação da garota, deixou o quarto, confuso. Aquela Pansy tinha algo errado, não era a mesma Pansy que sempre corria atrás dele e que faria o que ele pedisse sem nem ao menos pensar antes, e nem se arrepender depois. E, ainda por cima, ela nem o chamou de Draquinho! Não, definitivamente, havia algo de muito errado naquela garota, totalmente incomum. Só lhe restava descobrir o quê, se quisesse cumprir a tal aposta que fez com Blaise. E, Merlin sabia como ele queria isso!

-Diga, Pot... Harry.

-Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

-Seja rápido, ou vou me atrasar para a aula.

-Preciso de um conselho.

-Que tipo de conselho? – perguntou Pansy, curiosa, imaginando pela primeira vez o menino que sobreviveu pedindo um conselho a alguém.

-Um conselho amoroso.

-Pois então diga logo, Harry! – disse ela, o puxando para sentar perto do fogo e se sentando ao seu lado em seguida.

-Eu acho que estou apaixonado. Muito apaixonado.

-Por quem? Posso saber?

-Pela menina mais linda de Hogwarts toda – Pansy se endireitou no chão, esperando ouvir um "Pansy Parkinson" sair da boca do moreno.

-E quem é a garota mais linda dessa escola, Harry?

-Uma garota que eu nunca sequer imaginei estar apaixonado – as suspeitas de Pansy cresceram, e ela se mexeu novamente – mas que eu não tenho certeza se serei aceito de volta.

"De volta?! De volta?! E quem disse que um dia eu o aceitei pra tê-lo de volta?!"

-E quem seria essa garota?

-Não sei se você conhece...

-Eu conheço todo mundo aqui, Harry. Agora me diz quem...

Mas Pansy não pôde continuar com a frase, pois foi calada pelos lábios de Harry. Ela tentou recuar, mas o garoto a segurava firme, e ele próprio afastou o rosto do dela.

-Não me aceita.

-Não, Harry.

Ele a olhou, surpreso. E Pansy também estava surpresa: por que diabos havia dito aquilo?!

-Então me aceita?

"Pense como a Weasley, pense como a Weasley... Ela com certeza aceitaria... Mas eu vou ter que beijar o Potter! Bem, eu tenho certeza de que ela não perdeu tempo e deve estar beijando o meu Draquinho..."

-Sim, Harry. Aceito.

O moreno sorriu, aproximando seu rosto do da ruiva (que deveria ser morena) e roçando seus lábios nos dela, de forma carinhosa. Ela ainda estava com os olhos abertos, enquanto ele movia sua língua com os olhos fechados, mostrando-se romântico.

"Merlin! Eu estou beijando o Potter!"


	5. Um novo aliado

_4. UM NOVO ALIADO_

"Merlin! Eu estou beijando o Potter!"

-O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?!

Harry separou-se bruscamente de "Gina", e ambos olharam para o ruivo parado na entrada da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Rony estava vermelho, igualzinho seu cabelo, e seus olhos tinham um brilho assassino, e ele estava bufando de tanto ódio.

-Calma Ron... – Hermione tentou acalmar a situação, mas logo viu que não adiantaria muito.

-CALMA?! VOCÊ QUER CALMA MIONE?! O HARRY ESTÁ QUASE COMENDO A MINHA IRMÃ MAIS NOVA!

-Rony, eu não estou "quase comendo" a Gina...

-NÃO?! HARRY VOCÊ ESTAVA QUASE ENGOLINDO A GINA!

-PÁRA POR AÍ! – gritou Pansy, já irritada com a situação de ter um irmão mais velho querendo controlar sua vida – O Harry não estava "quase me comendo" e muito menos "quase me engolindo", o.k.?!

-Mas Gina, ele estava...

-Ele estava me beijando carinhosamente, como um namorado deve fazer, não é mesmo Mione?

Hermione apenas maneou a cabeça de forma afirmativa, deixando Rony mais calmo. Harry assistia a cena, interessado no que a nova namorada acabara de falar.

-Vocês voltaram a namorar? – perguntou Rony, já com a paciência totalmente recuperada.

-Sim – respondeu Harry, sorrindo e enlaçando com os braços a cintura da namorada, que fez uma expressãozinha de nojo, que logo foi desfeita ao perceber que Hermione a encarava, um pouco surpresa.

-Então... Você não estava se aproveitando da minha irmã?

-Claro que não, Rony.

-Acho que então eu deixo você e a Gina namorarem...

-Você não tem deixar, Wea... Rony – cortou Pansy, mais do que irritada com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

-Claro que tenho! Sou seu irmão mais velho!

-Mas não é meu pai, e muito menos minha mãe.

Ao ouvir isso, Rony ficou quieto, e Pansy se tocou que havia ido longe demais, e que a pequena Weasley nunca discutiria com o irmão, ainda mais por uma bobagem como o Potter. Hermione segurou o braço esquerdo de Rony, fazendo com que ele acordasse, e saísse dali, levando a amiga junto com ele. Harry afastou-se de "Gina", para olhar a namorada com uma expressão de surpresa nos olhos. Pansy se sentiu mal com aquele olhar, e perguntou, mais para quebrar o gelo do que para saber o que já tinha tomado consciência:

-Fui longe demais?

-Bem... Foi – respondeu o moreno, com um leve tom de divertimento na voz.

-Ah, droga! – exclamou ela, se desvencilhando dos braços do novo namorado para caminhar pela Sala Comunal, pensando no que fazer.

-Não se preocupe, você sabe como o Rony é.

"Pior que eu não sei, Potter"

-Eu não sei... Acho que dessa vez ele ficou realmente bravo...

-Você sabe que não – falou o moreno, acariciando os cabelos ruivos de Pansy (N/A: não é estranho falar "os cabelos ruivos de Pansy"?!) que se virou para encará-lo, percebendo-se bem perto do garoto, notando pela primeira vez que sues olhos eram verdes – e mesmo que Rony fique chateado, ele sabe que é o melhor pra você, que uma atitude própria previne coisas como as que já aconteceram...

-Que coisas? – perguntou a garota, curiosa.

-Coisas como o que aconteceu em seu primeiro ano, coisas como o diário de Tom Riddle...

"Ah, então foi a pequena Weasleyzinha a aluna do primeiro ano que ficou com o diário de Voldemort... Dessa eu não sabia..."

-Concordo... – respondeu ela vagamente, ainda divagando sobre o assunto Weasley/Voldemort.

-Gina?

-Sim? – perguntou ela, distraída, voltando a realidade.

-Eu perguntei se você vai para a primeira aula.

-Ah, sim... Vou, acho...

-Não vá.

-Como?!

-Não vá. Fique comigo.

-Quem diria... O grande Harry Potter pedindo para a namorada gazear aula... Pensei que vocês só fizessem coisas mais "dentro das regras".

-Essa é a parte de Hermione no grupo – respondeu Harry, sorrindo, parecendo não perceber o tom de deboche de "Gina".

"O que a Weasley faria?!"

-Certo. Mas só a primeira aula.

Harry sorriu, um sorriso genuíno, que Pansy nunca havia visto em nenhum de seus amigos sonserinos. Só agora reparara no quanto o menino que sobreviveu era bonito... Ah não! Ela estava começando a se tornar uma verdadeira grifinória com esses pensamentos... Precisava urgente discutir com alguém sobre isso, e só podia fazê-lo com uma pessoa, por mais estranho que isso fosse.

Logo no primeiro momento em que se viu livre de Draco, Gina se jogou na cama de Pansy, tentando digerir toda a história que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Uma hora, ela estava completamente indiferente com a aposta de Malfoy e Zabine. Na hora seguinte, se via envolvida até o pescoço com a história. E, para complicar mais a situação, acabara de se dar conta do quão bonito Draco Malfoy era, teria que agüentar as investidas de tal loiro.

"Ah Merlin! Estou numa enrascada, não estou?!"

-Pansy!

Gina ouviu uma voz masculina do outro lado da porta, e batidas na mesma, mas não se importou. Afinal, ainda não havia se acostumado totalmente com a idéia de que seria chamada de Pansy Parkinson durante duas semanas. Só levantou quando as batidas se tornaram mais fortes, e o tom de voz de garoto que deveria estar do lado de fora foi se tornando mais e mais impaciente.

-Já vai! – gritou Gina, conseguindo ser mais impaciente do que quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da porta.

Realmente, ela esperava ver Draco, mas quem estava ali parado não era loiro, e sim moreno. Sem esperar convite, o garoto entrou no aposento, sentando-se na cama. Pela sua expressão, ele parecia bem preocupado. Gina tentou lembrar quem era o sonserino que tinha aquela descrição, e chegou à fatídica conclusão de que estava frente a frente com Blaise Zabine.

-Harry, eu preciso ir.

-Aonde você vai?

-Tenho alguns assuntos pendentes para resolver. Volto já.

Sem esperar resposta do moreno, Pansy saiu da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, rumando para o quarto da monitora-chefe da Sonserina, tentando não ser vista. Disse a senha e ouviu alguns insultos de sonserinos próximos, o que era comum, já que estava no corpo da Weasley e entrando na Sonserina. Passou rapidamente pelas entradas que levavam ao seu dormitório, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de si:

-Ora, ora, se não é a Weasleyzinha! O que faz aqui tão cedo, Weasley? Entrou no covil das serpentes?

-O que faço ou o que deixo de fazer não é um problema seu, Malfoy – respondeu Pansy, sentindo-se irritada. Afinal, nunca ouvira insultos do loiro.

-Não se preocupe, Weasley. Aqui na Sonserina há muita gente rica, eles poderão te dar uma esmola.

O bando todo de alunos que se dirigia às aulas com Draco riu, com exceção de Blaise, que parecia muito preocupado com alguma coisa e logo seguiu seu caminho, bem, o caminho inverso do que deveria. Pansy sentiu o sangue subir à cabeça. Lentamente, ela caminhou até ele, sendo observada por muitos, e desfechou um belíssimo tapa no rosto do loiro, que instantaneamente ficou vermelho. A mão de Draco massageava a área atingida, enquanto que a outra segurava o pulso da ruiva:

-Escuta aqui Weasley – vociferou ele, e pela cor que seus olhos atingiam, Pansy pôde ver que ele estava com raiva, muita raiva – Eu acho melhor você sair daqui, antes que a minha ira suba consideravelmente, o que está começando a acontecer agora...

-Escuta aqui você, Malfoy. Eu não vou sair daqui até fazer o que eu vim aqui para fazer, quer você queira, quer você não queira. Entendido?

Se desvencilhando da mão de Draco, Pansy seguiu para o dormitório da monitora-chefe (que deveria ser ela), deixando um bando de sonserinos completamente espantados com o que viram. De onde a Weasleyzinha tinha tirado tanta coragem para enfrentar Draco Malfoy?!

"Ah, mas não vai ficar assim, não vai mesmo! A pequena Weasley me paga, ah se paga!"

-Eu preciso de ajuda, Pansy.

"Ah droga! Vou ter que ajudar o Zabine! Merlin o que eu fiz para merecer tamanha crueldade?!"

-Peça logo, Zabine.

-Eu...

Mas Blaise não completou seu pedido, pois uma ruiva esbaforida entrou no quarto, sem ao menos bater. Ambos olhavam para ela, que parecia não ter ainda se dado conta de que estava no quarto da monitora-chefe da Sonserina, por estar tão à vontade.

-Weasley?! – foi a primeira coisa que Blaise conseguiu falar, olhando de uma para a outra.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou Gina, atônita com tudo.

-Eu preciso falar com você – declarou Pansy, um tanto acanhada por estar falando isso na frente do moreno.

-O que faz aqui Weasley? – perguntou Blaise, se recuperando do susto.

-É, o que faz aqui?! – perguntou novamente Gina.

Pansy, sentindo toda a pressão do ambiente, sentiu a vista ficar embaçada, e lágrimas de uma ex-morena desesperada começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto, fazendo-a cair no chão e colocar a cabeça entre os joelhos, chorando compulsivamente. Blaise e Gina apenas se olhavam, vendo a ruiva chorar, de maneira incontrolada.

Gina sabia que não podia se aproximar e consolar a menina, mas seu instinto grifinório falou mais alto, e a morena acabou abraçando a ruiva (sendo que deveria ser a ruiva abraçando a morena). Blaise assistia a cena, mais do que espantado. Afinal, onde é que já se viu Pansy Parkinson consolando Ginevra Weasley?!

-Calma, Parkinson – dizia Gina baixinho, de forma que Blaise não ouvisse.

-Weasley... Snif... Eu... Snif... Eu estou namorando... Snif...

-Eu sei, com o Malfoy. Não se preocupe, eu não vou ficar com ele, não precisa ficar assim por causa desse loiro aguado! Além do mais, eu ainda sou a...

-Não... Snif... Você está namorando... Snif...

-Eu?!

-Com... Snif... Com o Potter... Snif...

-O QUÊ?!

-ALGUÉM QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE ME DIZER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?! – explodiu Blaise, depois de ouviu a exclamação da amiga.

-Cala a boca... Sinf... Blaise! – disse Pansy, recomeçando a chorar.

-E DESDE QUANDO A WEASLEY ME CHAMA PELO PRIMEIRO NOME?!

-Desde que... Snif... Desde que... Snif... Desde que eu... Snif... Desde que eu não sou eu... Snif...

-COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO É VOCÊ?!

-QUER CALAR A BOCA ZABINE?!- gritou Gina, fazendo o moreno se calar imediatamente.

-E desde quando você me chama pelo sobrenome, Pansy?

-Desde que... Snif... Desde que... Snif... Desde que eu e a Weasley... Snif... Trocamos de corpo... Snif!

-VOCÊS O QUÊ?!

-Nós trocamos de corpo, Zabine. Agora dá pra calar a boca?! – disse Gina, o que fez Blaise ficar quieto, pensando no que acabara de ouvir.

-Quer dizer que... Quem enfrentou o Draco lá fora foi você, Pansy?!

-Você o quê?! – perguntou Gina, soltando os braços da ruiva (que deveria ser morena) para encará-la.

-Eu falei o que me veio à cabeça pra ele... Eu não queria ofender o meu Draquinho...

-Seu Draquinho, não. MEU Draquinho – disse Gina, se levantando.

-Seu é uma ova! – disse Pansy, indignada, se levantando também e limpando os olhos.

-Meu sim! Você não está ficando com o Harry?! Então, o Malfoy é meu enquanto você não terminar com ele!

-Correção: você está namorando com o Potter, não eu.

-Mas enquanto você estiver no MEU corpo, é VOCÊ quem está com ele!

-Meninas, calma! Vocês não vão brigar por eles, não vale...

-CALA A BOCA ZABINE! – gritou Gina, estourando a pouca paciência que ainda lhe restava – E PARKINSON EU NÃO ESTOU NAMORANDO O HARRY! VOCÊ ESTÁ, AINDA NÃO PERCEBEU?!

-EU NÃO ESTOU COM O POTTER! É A WEASLEY QUE ESTÁ COM ELE NÃO EU!

-MAS FOI VOCÊ QUEM ACEITOU O PEDIDO DELE!

-EU FIZ O QUE VOCÊ FARIA!

-NÃO, EU NÃO FARIA ISSO!

-SE ELE QUISESSE FICAR COMIGO ELE TERIA PEDIDO PRA UMA CERTA MORENA E NÃO PARA UMA RUIVA!

-MAS ELE ACHA QUE VOCÊ SOU EU!

-PAREM JÁ COM ISSO AS DUAS! – gritou Blaise, atraindo a atenção toda para si – Vocês não podem brigar por causa do Potter, isso não é possível!

-Mas Blaise...

-Mais nada Weasley...

-Pansy.

-O.k, mais nada Pansy. Eu não vou ficar agüentando isso, essa briguinhas por causa do Potter!

-A porta está ali, sinta-se à vontade para sair a hora que quiser – disse Gina, lhe indicando a saída.

-Não, eu não vou sair, Weasley. Eu vou ficar aqui até que vocês duas me esclareçam direito essa história de troca de corpos e de namoro com o Potter e com o Draco.

Dando um suspiro cansado, Gina lançou um olhar para a outra, indicando que era ela quem deveria decidir se contava ou não, já que conhecia o ouvinte há mais tempo.

-Certo, Blaise, você venceu. Sente-se e escute com atenção...

-Sério que você aceitou namorar o Potter?! – perguntou Blaise, de boca aberta.

-Sim, já disse isso três vezes... Mas eu aceitei porque eu pensei que era isso que ela deveria fazer! – esclareceu Pansy, apontando para a morena ao seu lado.

-Mas eu não aceitaria! – disse Gina, já pronta para começar outra discussão, colocando-se em pé.

-Não vão começar outra briga não é? – perguntou Blaise, dessa vez sendo solenemente ignorado.

-Mas eu não sabia disso! – exclamou Pansy, ficando em pé também, observando o amigo colocar o rosto entre as mãos e murmurar algo como "dê-me paciência".

-Parem antes que comecem! – falou o moreno, fazendo as meninas se calarem – Eu tenho a solução para a questão Draco/Potter.

-Qual?! – perguntou Gina, espantada por ver que os sonserinos também pensam.

-Vocês têm que continuar com isso, ora!

-Quer dizer que eu vou continuar namorando o Potter?!

-E eu vou ter que agüentar o Malfoy tentando dormir comigo?!

-Sim. Não há outra maneira. A Pansy não pode dar um fora agora no Potter, ou a sua reputação ficaria manchada.

-A minha?! – indagou Gina, confusa.

-Sim, a sua. Ou você acha que falariam bem de você se der um fora no Potter logo depois de aceitar um pedido de namoro dele?! – ao ver que Gina concordou com a cabeça, ele continuou – E você não pode dar um fora no Draco também, ou ele desconfiará logo de alguma coisa.

-Por quê?! – perguntou Pansy, fazendo os outros dois revirarem os olhos.

-Porque você faz tudo o que ele pede, Parkinson.

-Não faço não!

-Chega as duas! Resolvido, então?

-Contanto que eu não tenha que dormir com o Malfoy...

-Essa era a única coisa que eu peço pra vocês, em troca de guardar o segredo.

-QUE ELA DURMA COM O MEU DRAQUINHO?! – perguntou Pansy, indignada, fazendo os outros dois revirarem os olhos novamente.

-Não, Pansy. A única condição é que ela não durma com ele.

-E por que você faria isso?! – perguntou a ex-morena, confusa.

-Porque... – começou Blaise, sem saber o que dizer. É claro, ele não poderia falar que fez uma aposta com Draco de que o loiro não conseguiria dormir com ela.

-Eu sei – cortou Gina – pode deixar, Zabine. Eu não vou dormir com o Malfoy, você não vai perder seu precioso dinheiro.

-Como você...

-Isso não é uma hora muito própria para discutirmos meus meios, não acha?

Blaise concordou com a cabeça, vendo que era melhor ficar em silêncio perante a ilustre presença da sonserina (agora grifinória). Que, aliás, estava completamente perdida no assunto. Bem, quem mandava ser burra?!

-Temos um acordo então, Weasley? – disse ele por fim, estendendo a mão para que a menina a apertasse.

-Claro, Zabine – disse Gina apertando a mão do moreno.

-E eu? O que eu devo fazer para guardar o nosso segredo? – perguntou Pansy, num tom claramente ofendido por não estar ajudando na história.

-Já viu coisa mais grifinória? – disse Blaise para Gina, arrancando um pequeno sorriso de seu rosto.

-Fica quieta, ora!

-Isso me fez lembrar que eu tenho que encontrar o Testa Rachada...

-Não fale assim do Harry, Parkinson! – disse Gina, defendendo o amigo.

-Ah! Você chamou o Draco de loiro aguado!

-Mas o Malfoy é um loiro aguado!

-Ah não! Vai começar tudo de novo...


	6. Brigas e verdades

_5. BRIGAS E VERDADES_

Pansy caminhava pensativa pelos corredores da escola, indo para o Salão Principal, quando sentiu uma mão segurar-lhe o braço e lhe virar bruscamente. Espantou-se por ver tão de perto os já conhecidos olhos cinza-azulados:

-O que quer Malfoy?

-Precisamos conversar, Weasley.

-Correção: você precisa conversar.

-Não. Nós precisamos conversar.

-Eu não quero conver...

Mas ela não pôde completar a frase, pois a mão livre do loiro lhe tapou a boca e lhe empurrou para dentro da primeira sala de aula vazia que encontrou, fechando a porta atrás de si e lhe prensando contra a parede mais próxima.

-Me solta Malfoy – vociferou ela, com um misto de raiva e medo. Afinal, ele ainda era Draco Malfoy!

-Antes precisamos conversar.

-Eu já disse que...

Novamente, Pansy não conseguiu terminar a frase, já que a boca de Draco veio de encontro à sua, de forma que ela mal conseguia se mover. Seus braços se agitavam, mas o loiro era mais forte que ela e não cedeu, tentando aprofundar o beijo. Por mais que aquele fosse Draco Malfoy e aquela fosse a verdadeira Pansy Parkinson, ela não queria aquele beijo. Lentamente, subiu sua perna, a fim de lhe dar uma joelhada nas partes íntimas, mas ele foi mais rápido e prensou-a mais contra a parede, não permitindo esse movimento.

-Solta ela, Malfoy.

Draco estava surpreso quando se virou, mas ao ver quem era logo voltou ao seu tradicional sorrisinho sarcástico. Pansy arfava, olhando de um para o outro, esperando alguma ação de ambos os lados. Ainda estava prensada entre a parede e o corpo de Draco, então só poderia esperar que algum dos dois fizesse alguma coisa.

-Solta ela, Malfoy – repetiu Harry, torcendo as mãos em um sinal de raiva.

-E por que eu deveria Potter?

-Porque eu estou mandando.

-E quem é você pra me mandar?!

Em resposta, Harry tirou a varinha do bolso, apontando-a para Draco, que se afastou de Pansy e fez o mesmo. Os olhos de ambos brilhavam assassinamente, e a ruiva (que deveria ser morena) temia por ambas as vidas. Ou melhor, pela vida de Harry, já que este não era capaz de matar uma mosca, ao contrário de Draco.

-O que vai fazer agora, Potter?

-Nada. Você já fez o que mandei.

-E quem disse que eu fiz o que você mandou por que você mandou?

-Ninguém.

Pansy, que até agora apenas observava a cena, resolveu que era hora de se meter, antes que começassem a lançar feitiços. Caminhou lentamente até o centro da sala, ficando entre os dois e os mantendo afastados por uma boa distância. Harry a olhava, pedindo mentalmente para que saísse do meio, enquanto que Draco amaldiçoava até a sétima geração de Godric Griffindor, por ter sido corajoso e ter passado isso aos seus integrantes. Ele não queria enfeitiçar a garota Weasley, mas se era preciso...

-Estupefaça! – gritou Draco, apontando agora a varinha para Gina.

Pansy olhava o jato de luz vermelha se aproximar, mas não conseguia se mover. Ainda estava estática, já vendo que em alguns segundos ela estaria estuporada, quando sentiu que era puxada para trás, caindo em cima de Harry.

-Está maluca?! Ele não hesitaria em te matar! – esbravejou Harry com ela, empurrando-a para o lado e se levantando.

-Boa desviada – foi a única coisa que Draco disse, antes de se virar para ver quem abrira a porta.

-Pan... Weasley?! – disse Blaise, que havia acabado de chegar, pois ouvira a voz de Draco do lado de dentro da sala, e pelo jeito o amigo gritava.

-O que quer aqui Blaise? – perguntou Draco, fazendo o amigo acordar – Não vê que estou ocupado agora?

-Draco, temos uma emergência.

-Deixe pra outra hora...

-É a Pansy. Ela diz que quer porque quer ver você.

-Diz pra ela que eu já vou... Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer, se não percebe...

-Ela disse que quer e quer agora.

-Mas...

-Draco! Ela quer te ver... Vocês dois sozinhos, no quarto, vinte e cinco galeões no bolso – disse Blaise, sorrindo maliciosamente para o amigo, que logo abaixou a varinha e murmurou um "tudo bem", seguindo-o para fora.

-O que tem a ver dormir comigo e vinte e cinco galeões no bolso?! – perguntou Pansy para si mesma, esquecendo que Harry ainda estava ali.

-O que você disse?!

-Ah, nada Harry.

-Você está estranha... O Malfoy não te fez nada, não é?! Porque se ele fez, eu juro que...

-Harry calma! Está tudo bem agora! Eu estou inteira, está vendo? O Dra... Malfoy não me fez nada.

-Tem certeza disso?

-Absoluta.

Harry então fez uma carinha mais conformada e se aproximou da garota, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso. Pansy, pela primeira vez desde que aceitara o pedido, retribuiu o beijo da mesma forma, como se realmente fossem namorados. Bem, eles eram namorados.

"Não, Pansy! Ele é o namorado da Weasley! O seu namorado é o Draquinho! Que acabou de tentar me estuporar... Ah, sei lá quem é quem nessa história!"

-Eu te amo, Gina.

-Eu também, Harry.

"Ah, por Merlin! Pansy Parkinson, diga que você não acabou de dizer que também ama o Potter!"

O moreno sorriu, vendo que a ruiva assim o fazia, e a beijou novamente. O que estava acontecendo com ela?!

Draco saiu junto com Blaise da sala, guardando sua varinha enquanto que o moreno tentava arrumar uma desculpa por tê-lo tirado assim do campo de batalha. Bem, ele teria que inventar uma desculpa junto com a Weasley, já que foi o corpo dela que ele salvou. Os dois caminharam em silêncio até o quarto da garota, e disseram a senha. A parede se moveu, mas o quarto estava completamente vazio.

-E então? – perguntou Draco, olhando curiosamente para o amigo.

-E então o quê?!

-Por que me chamou aqui?

"Blaise, pense rápido!"

-Tudo bem, você venceu. Eu não podia deixar você estuporar a Weasley.

-Ah não Blaise! Não me diga que...

-É Draco, eu estou afim da Weasley.

Draco olhava o amigo como se este fosse um E.T. que acabara de descer de uma nave espacial, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Blaise xingava-se interiormente de todos os nomes que conhecia, até a vigésima sétima geração dos Zabine.

-Isso é sério?

-Sim, Draquinho. É sério. Eu não quero sair dessa escola sem provar a Weasleyzinha.

-Importa-se em fazer uma aposta, então?

-Como assim uma aposta?

-Uma aposta. Eu pago trinta galeões pra ver você ficar com a Weasley. Por vontade própria.

-Draco, eu não...

-Com medo de perder? – indagou Draco, sorrindo sarcástico, sabendo que atingira o ponto fraco do moreno.

-Eu não estou com medo de perder, mas eu não...

-Então prove – declarou o loiro, estendendo-lhe a mão – fique com a pequena Weasley na minha frente, com o consentimento dela.

-Tudo bem, você venceu. Quanto tempo eu tenho?

-Vamos fazer assim: se você ficar com ela ainda hoje, te pago cem galeões. Se ficar com ela amanhã, pago setenta. Se ficar com ela ainda nos outros dias dessa semana, pago cinqüenta. E se ficar com ela na semana que vem, pago trinta. Se não conseguir até a próxima sexta-feira, eu ganho cinqüenta galeões.

-Fechado – disse Blaise, apertando a mão de amigo.

"Pronto! É agora que a Pansy me mata!"

-Pansy!

Gina caminhava tranqüila pelos corredores, tentando entender alguma coisa do que acabara de ver na aula de poções. É claro, ela não sabia porque praticamente pulou um ano de escola. Blaise corria atrás dela, a chamando por Pansy, pois não podia chamá-la de Weasley ou de Gina assim, já que corria atrás de uma morena de cabelos curtos. Mas, como já disse, ela estava divagando, e não percebeu que alguém a estava chamando.

-Pansy! – disse Blaise, arfante, segurando o braço da garota e a virando para ele.

-Diz, Zabine.

-É melhor você me chamar de Blaise, como a Pansy me chama.

-Certo Blaise, o que foi?

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Eu fiz uma aposta, com o Draco...

-De que dormiria com a Parkinson, eu sei...

-Não, não é dessa aposta que eu estou falando.

-Então qual aposta?

-Bem, eu fico envergonhado de contar isso pra você...

-Blaise Zabine o que você aprontou agora?!

-Gina... Vamos, temos que ir para a aula.

-É verdade... – concordou Pansy, aceitando a mão que Harry lhe oferecia para levantar – Harry, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Pode, claro.

-Eu estou muito estranha?

Antes que Harry respondesse, uma Pansy Parkinson esbaforida entrou na sala, acompanhada de um Blaise Zabine mais que desesperado.

-Pansy... – começou Blaise, esquecendo que deveria chamar a amiga por Gina, e não por Pansy.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry, sem entender nada.

-Nós... Temos... Que... Conversar... – disse Gina, se apoiando numa cadeira próxima.

-Calma, os dois! – disse Pansy, sentando-se ao lado de Harry em uma carteira – O que precisamos falar?

-Muita coisa – disse Blaise, sentando-se também.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Harry, tentando clarear um pouco a história.

-Nada não, Harry. É sobre o que eu estou pensando Blaise?

-Desde quando você chama o Zabine de Blaise?! – indagou Harry, levantando-se para encarar a namorada.

-Desde sem... Desde que nós dois nos metemos numa confusão aí e ficamos amigos.

-Amigos?!

-Sim, amigos – disse Blaise, começando a se irritar com o papo dos dois namorados – agora, se não se importa, Potter, eu e a Pansy temos algo para falar com a Gina.

-Harry, vai indo na frente, ou vai chegar atrasado pra sua aula. Nos vemos no almoço.

-Certo – disse Harry, ainda um tanto desconfiado, saindo da sala e deixando a namorada sozinha com os dois sonserinos.

-Vocês ficaram loucos?! Blaise, você me chamou de Pansy!

-Que seja, Parkinson – cortou Gina – temos um pequeno problema.

-Na verdade – complementou Blaise – é um problema monumental.

-Gente, o que aconteceu?

Gina lançou um olhar acusador para o moreno, que abaixou a cabeça, dizendo em voz baixa:

-Eu fiz outra aposta com o Draco.

-VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ?! VOCES JÁ TINHAM FEITO UMA APOSTA?!

-Zabine... Acho que é melhor você contar toda a história das suas apostas com o Malfoy.

-Mas Weasley...

-MAIS NADA! EU QUERO SABER JÁ QUE APOSTAS SÃO ESSAS! – esbravejou Pansy, ficando em pé e avançando na direção de Blaise, que recuou para as costas de Gina.

-PARE DE GRITAR PARKINSON!

-O.k, eu conto.

Ao invés de ir para a aula como deveria, Harry foi até as masmorras, esperando encontrar certo loiro de olhos cinzentos. Este estava sentado, juntamente com os seus dois capangas, rindo ao contar que quase estuporara a Weasley.

-Escuta aqui Malfoy – começou Harry, se aproximando perigosamente do loiro – eu não vou permitir que você chegue mais uma vez perto da Gina, ouviu bem?

-E o que vai fazer para me impedir, Potter? – perguntou Draco, em tom de desdém.

-Você não perde por esperar – declarou Harry, com os olhos faiscando perigosamente.

-Está com medo Potter? Medo de perder a pequena Weasley para mim?

-Eu não tenho medo de você Malfoy. A única coisa que eu sinto por você é pena.

-Pena? Oh, obrigado Grande Harry Potter por tornar esse seu servo humilde digno de sua pena – disse Draco, sorrindo sarcasticamente e se curvando em forma de uma reverência.

-Não, Malfoy. Você não deveria ser digno da minha pena, mas infelizmente é. Eu tenho pena de você ser tão mimado, de você ser tão estúpido, de você ser tão idiota, de você ter os pais que tem. Eu simplesmente tenho pena de você.

-Pelo menos eu tenho pais, Potter, e não preciso carregar o peso de viver sabendo que os meus morreram por minha causa.

-Os meus pais morreram por minha causa de uma maneira digna, mas sei que se os seus pais morrerem, nunca seria por sua causa, e nunca seria de forma digna.

-E por que não? Por que meus pais não são idiotas como os seus, a ponto de dar a vida para proteger alguém.

-Francamente Malfoy. Você não sabe o que é o amor.

-Um verdadeiro Malfoy não ama, Potter. E é por isso que todos nós temos pai e mãe.

-Um dia, Malfoy, você vai encontrar alguém que te ame e que você vai amar, guarde as minhas palavras.

-Como você ama a pequena Weasley?

-Não, Malfoy. Acho que você nunca chegará a esse ponto. Mas se a sua curiosidade é se eu amo a Gina, saiba que sim, eu a amo.

-Tanto quanto eu amo a Pansy.

-Não, Malfoy. O que você sente pela Parkinson, é só desejo sexual, nada mais que isso.

-Pois eu acho que, o que eu sinto pela Pansy, é a necessidade de aumentar a minha fortuna.

-Que seja, mas ainda assim você ainda vai encontrar alguém que te ame, um dia.

-Esperarei ansiosamente esse dia chegar!

-Deveria esperar, Malfoy. E, quando acontecer, você vai como eu tenho razão.

-Ah, você tem razão, Potter?! Sério?! Não me diga!

-Sim, eu tenho razão. Agora, se dá licença, tenho que ir para a aula que já estou atrasado.

"Ah, amar alguém! Onde já se viu, um Malfoy amando! E, além de Malfoy, um sonserino amando! Não, o Potter deve ter algum problema na cabeça!"

-VOCÊ FEZ UMA APOSTA COM O DRACO PRA ELE DORMIR COMIGO?! – gritou uma indignada Pansy Weasley (cruza de Pansy Parkinson e Ginevra Weasley), avançando ameaçadoramente para o pescoço de Blaise.

-PREM JÁ COM ISSO! – gritou Gina, se pondo no meio do ringue – NÓS TEMOS UM PROBLEMA MAIOR, SE NÃO PERCEBERAM!

-MAS O BLAISE FEZ UMA APOSTA SOBRE MIM...

-E SOBRE MIM TAMBÉM E NEM POR ISSO EU ESTOU GRITANDO!

-Ah não, imagina se estivesse!

-CALA A BOCA BLAISE! – gritaram as duas juntas, olhando para o moreno com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

-Ai, não... De novo não...

-WEASLEY ELE FALOU QUE O DRACO NÃO CONSEGUIRIA DORMIR COMIGO!

-PELO JEITO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO O MALFOY DORMIRIA COM VOCÊ MIL VEZES SE PRECISO!

-SE O BLAISE TIVESSE ME CONTADO TODA A HISTÓRIA ANTES EU NEM TINHA FICADO COM ELE!

-AH, SIM! VOCÊ QUERIA QUE O BLAISE FALASSE: "OI PANSY, ESPERO QUE NÃO LIGUE, MAS EU E O MALFOY FIZEMOS UMA APOSTA, E VOCÊ NÃO PODE DORMIR COM ELE!"

-Primeiro, eu nunca chamaria o Draco de Malfoy. Segundo...

-CALA A BOCA BLAISE! – gritou Gina, no auge de sua irritação.

-BLAISE ZABINE VOCÊ É UM CANALHA!

-Mas Pansy, eu...

-PARKINSON, PRA VOCÊ.

-PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! – gritou Gina, sendo solenemente ignorada.

-PANSY, ME DESCULPE! – dizia Blaise, já começando a gritar também.

-AH, CLARO! PRA VOCÊ NÃO É NADA DEMAIS UMA SIMPLES APOSTA, MAS PRA MIM É! – gritou a ruiva, saindo correndo da sala em seguida, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

-O QUE EU FIZ DE ERRADO?! – gritava Blaise, olhando para a morena (que deveria ser ruiva).

-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ DE ERRADO?! ZABINE VOCÊ FEZ DUAS APOSTAS SOBRE NÓS! – gritou também Gina, explodindo e caindo em uma cadeira, chorando desesperadamente.

-Ah, droga! Não chora, Weasley... Odeio ver mulher chorando... Não chora, calma... Me desculpa...

-Zabine... Snif... Você fez uma aposta sobre mim... Snif...

-Tecnicamente, eu fiz duas apostas sobre a Pansy.

-Mas você... Snif... Me envolveu nelas... Snif...

-Gina... Posso te chamar de Gina, não é?

Ao ver que a morena maneou a cabeça de forma afirmativa, Blaise se aproximou dela, a abraçando e deixando que ela chorasse em seu peito por um bom tempo. Bem, por um longuíssimo tempo, na verdade.

Pansy correu até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, sentando-se em frente à lareira. Ficou lá, chorando, vendo o fogo crepitar e as labaredas subirem e descerem. Pensava que tinha uma vida perfeita, mas agora via que estava enganada. Sua vida não passava de uma farsa, de um jogo de apostas. Naquele momento, queria viver como Gina Weasley para sempre, tendo irmãos que se importavam com ela, um namorado carinhoso que a amava e amigos verdadeiros.

"Não podemos mudar o que somos, Pansy, e você vai continuar sendo sempre Pansy Parkinson, mesmo que fique o resto da vida no corpo da Weasley"

-O que aconteceu Gina? – perguntou Harry, se aproximando da namorada e lhe abraçando, deixando que ela derramasse todas as lágrimas que teimavam em passear por suas bochechas.

-Harry... Snif... Eu odeio a minha vida... Snif... Eu odeio tudo... Snif... Ninguém gosta de mim... Snif...

-Você me odeia também? Porque, olha, eu agora faço parte da sua vida, e se você odeia a sua vida, então...

"Esse é o problema, Potter. Você não faz parte da minha vida..."


	7. O que está acontecendo comigo?

_6. O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO?_

No Salão Principal de Hogwarts, uma sonserina e uma grifinória trocavam olhares do tipo "precisamos conversar", lançando um olhar igual a um certo moreno da Sonserina.

-Está tudo bem Gina? Você está estranha hoje... – comentou Rony, pegando mais uma porção de pudim.

-Não, está tudo bem – dizia Pansy, mesmo que sua cara inchada teimasse em lhe desmentir.

-Tem certeza disso? – perguntava Hermione, parecendo realmente preocupada.

-Tenho. Agora, com licença.

-Aonde vai? – perguntou Harry, lhe segurando o pulso.

-Vou sair um pouco, tomar um ar. Nos vemos no Salão Comunal.

-O.k.

Enquanto Pansy se dirigia para a porta, lançava olhares para que Blaise e Gina a seguissem. Disfarçadamente, os dois entreolharam-se e se levantaram, indo em direção ao lago.

-Aonde vai Pansy? – perguntou Draco, olhando-a de forma extremamente curiosa.

-Nós temos um assunto pra resolver – cortou Blaise, puxando a outra pelo braço, antes que perdessem o rastro da ruiva. Se bem que, perder alguém com um cabelo discreto daqueles, não era uma tarefa muito fácil.

O fato de dois sonserinos terem saído quase correndo do Salão atrás de uma grifinória parecia passar despercebido por todos, por mais estranho que a cena poderia parecer.

-Calma Blaise! – gritava Gina, arrumando suas vestes e soltando seu braço da mão do moreno.

-Vamos logo Gina! Ou vamos perder a Pansy!

-Ela está no lago, se é o que quer saber.

-Então vamos pra lá.

Os dois foram correndo até o lago, onde enxergaram de longe uma labareda de cabelos vermelhos. Pansy estava sentada, olhando a água, esperando que os outros dois não fossem tão tapados quanto ela pensava e tivessem entendido que deveriam ir para o lago.

-Estamos aqui, Pansy – disse Blaise, puxando Gina para mais perto da ruiva.

-Já percebi.

-O que queria falar conosco? – perguntou a morena, ficando entre Blaise e Pansy.

-Quero dizer – começou a ruiva – que eu ainda não perdoei vocês dois, mas que eu abro uma trégua até resolvermos esse assunto da troca.

-E por que você deveria me perdoar?! Foi o Blaise que fez a aposta com o Malfoy, não eu!

-Mas você sabia e não me contou!

-Ah, chega. Parem já, antes que comecem a gritar – disse Blaise, em voz alta.

-Mas, Blaise...

-Gina, deixa... Depois eu dou meu jeito e ela acaba perdoando nós dois.

-O.k. É só isso que queria Parkinson?

-Sim, é só isso. E, se quer saber, pode ficar com o Draco.

-Eu não quero o Malfoy! – disse uma Gina totalmente indignada.

-Que seja, mas eu não quero mais ele.

E, falando isso, Pansy saiu dali, deixando Gina e Blaise de boca aberta.

-Essa não é a Pansy que eu conheço... – disse Blaise para Gina, enquanto voltavam para o castelo.

-Não posso dizer nada, não conheci ela de verdade antes dessa manhã.

-É verdade... Só faz um dia que vocês estão trocadas...

-E olha que esse dia ainda nem terminou ainda...

-Sem querer desanimar você, mas eu acho que vocês duas ainda vão se envolver em muita confusão antes de trocarem de corpo de novo.

-Concordo...

-Vocês dois, me esperem! – gritava Draco, que vinha correndo atrás dos dois.

Gina lançou um olhar de "o que eu faço agora?" para o moreno, enquanto esperavam Draco se aproximar deles.

-Vocês dois estão estranhos hoje... – comentou o loiro.

-Nós dois? Imagina... – disse Gina, recebendo uma cotovelada de Blaise.

-Vocês estão muito estranhos, pra falar a verdade. Você nem parece a Pansy Parkinson que eu conheço...

A frase de Draco causou tal impacto na morena, que ela acabou tropeçando e jogando-o no chão, para logo em seguida tombar em cima dele. Blaise segurava uma risada insistentemente, pois ver Draco Malfoy deitado no chão não era uma coisa muito comum de se acontecer.

-O que é isso Pansy?! Cheguem ao quarto primeiro! – ria-se todo o moreno, mesmo recebendo olhares metralhadores dos dois amigos, que limpavam suas vestes.

-Sério, vocês dois estão muito estranhos hoje. E quando eu digo muito, é muito mesmo.

-Nós não estamos estranhos, Draco. Nem eu e nem o Blaise.

-Isso mesmo – concordou Blaise, vendo que o amigo ficara mais calmo.

-Já conseguiu cumprir nossa aposta? – perguntou Draco.

-Ainda não – respondeu o outro, olhando para Gina como se quisesse ajuda. Bem, na verdade, ele queria mesmo.

-Eu estou ajudando ele a cumprir a aposta.

-A... A aposta?!

-A aposta, de que o Blaise tinha que ficar com a Gi... Weasley.

-Ah, sim. Pensei que você fosse a minha namorada, e não a dele.

-E o que isso tem a ver com o assunto?

-Se você é a minha namorada, deveria me ajudar, e não ajudar ele.

-Você não me pediu ajuda – respondeu Gina, dando de ombros e deixando os outros dois de boca aberta.

-Gina! – sussurrou Blaise, de forma que Draco não o ouvisse – você está desafiando o Draco ou é só impressão minha?!

-Não, Blaise. Não é impressão sua. É o meu instinto grifinório. Nunca ouviu falar?

-E o que tem o instinto grifinório a ver com isso?

-Regra número um: nunca deixe passar a chance de atormentar um sonserino – respondeu ela, revirando os olhos.

-Certo... Draco, você vai para o Salão Comunal agora?

-Não, eu vou direto dormir. Estou morto de sono.

-Ah, sim. E eu vou estudar – respondeu Gina, com a voz carregada de sarcasmo, recebendo outra cotovelada do moreno.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – disse Draco, parando no lugar.

-Nada.

-Espero.

-Draco – sussurrou Blaise, dessa vez para o loiro – vai tentar cumprir a nossa aposta hoje?

-É claro – sussurrou de volta Draco.

-Bem, vou indo – disse Gina, falando a senha e entrando no quarto que deveria ser de Pansy.

-Gina – disse Blaise, logo depois que o loiro se afastou – tome cuidado, o Draco vai vir aqui hoje.

-Ah, certo. Obrigado.

-Disponha.

Gina já estava deitada, quase dormindo, quando ouviu a parede de seu quarto se abrir, e um loiro passar por ela. Draco vestia apenas a calça do pijama, que ainda por cima ficava grudadinha nas coxas, deixando-o extremamente sexy. Se bem que ele era sexy em qualquer situação.

-O que faz aqui Draco? – perguntou ela, acendendo a luz e o observando direito.

-Vim te dar boa noite – disse ele, caminhando até a cama da morena e lhe dando um beijo cheio de desejo, que Gina retribuiu ardorosamente.

A mão direita de Gina não obedecia aos comandos de seu cérebro, e percorria todo o peito bem definido do loiro, que tinha as duas mãos bem firmes na cintura da morena. A mão esquerda da garota apertava com força a nuca de Draco, como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo.

O corpo do garoto logo começou a empurrar carinhosamente o corpo de Gina de encontro à cama, colocando sua cabeça no travesseiro de forma delicada e até mesmo sedutora, para logo em seguida deitar-se por cima dela. Por incrível que pareça, Gina estava gostando, e não queria reagir. Uma das mãos dele começaram a subir lentamente pelas suas pernas, levantando sua camisola e fazendo Gina acordar.

-Draco, pára.

-Não, Pansy – disse ele, voltando a beijar seu pescoço.

-Draco, chega. Eu já disse que não quero.

-Por que não? – perguntou, ainda beijando seu pescoço e começando a descer para o seu decote.

-Porque eu já disse que não – declarou de vez Gina, criando força (física e psicológica) para afastar o loiro de si.

-Mas Pansy...

-Eu já disse que não quero Draco!

-E posso saber por que não?! – perguntou ele, visivelmente irritado, levantando-se da cama.

-Porque... Porque eu sou virgem.

-Você é o quê?!

-Eu sou virgem, Draco.

-Você está brincando, não é?

-Não, Draco, eu estou falando sério. É tão difícil assim de acreditar que eu sou virgem?! Por acaso você acha que eu já dormi com mais da metade do colégio?! Porque, se acha, saiba que eu não sou assim, e que...

-Não, calma Pansy. Eu não acho isso. É que... Tinham me dito outra coisa...

-Quem?

-Aquele cara da Corvinal com quem você teve um caso... Como é mesmo o nome dele? Acho que é Miguel... É, Miguel alguma coisa...

-Miguel Corner? – perguntou Gina, sentindo o sangue lhe subir à cabeça.

-Sim, esse mesmo.

-É sério que eu tive um caso com ele?

-Claro, você mesmo me disse.

-Quando foi isso?

-Pansy, você está com algum problema? Porque, sinceramente, você está estranha...

-Eu só não me lembro quando eu fiquei com ele, e queria saber, se o Excelentíssimo Sr. Malfoy pode me ajudar, então me ajude! – disse Gina, quase gritando e começando a ficar vermelha.

-O.k, calma! Acho que foi no nosso quinto ano... É, no quinto ano sim. Que você acabou terminado com ele porque descobriu que ele tinha entrado pro grupinho do Potter...

-AQUELE DESGRAÇADO! – gritou ela, ficando como um pimentão.

-Pansy, o que tem de errado com você hoje?!

-Nada, Draco. Eu... Eu acho que vou matar alguém... Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. SAI DA MINHA FRENTE QUE EU VOU MATAR A PARKINSON!

"Parkinson?! Ela vai se matar?! Não antes de eu cumprir a aposta."

-Pansy, tenha calma!

-CALMA?! VOCÊ QUER QUE EU TENHA CALMA?! AQUELE CANALHA NAMOROU DUAS AO MESMO TEMPO, SE NÃO TRÊS! E VOCÊ QUER QUE EU TENHA CALMA?!

-PANSY PARKINSON FAÇA O FAVOR DE SE ACALMAR! EU NÃO TENHO CULPA DO QUE O CORNER DISSE!

-EU SEI. SE VOCÊ TIVESSE, EU ESTARIA PENDURADA EM SEU PESCOÇO, MAS AO INVÉS DISSO, EU QUERO ESTAR NO PESCOÇO DAQUELE DESGRAÇADO, FILHO DE UMA...

-CALMA! – gritou Draco, segurando a namorada pelos ombros e vendo que os olhos dela estavam cheios de água – Ah não, Pansy, não me diga que você vai chorar...

-Eu... Snif... Eu não vou chorar, Draco... Snif...

-Você já está chorando. Vem cá.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, Gina se agarrou ao pescoço do loiro e começou a chorar, lembrando de tudo que Miguel Corner lhe havia feito em seu quarto ano, e do quanto ainda sentia a falta dele por perto. Draco não sabia bem o que fazer, já que nunca havia consolado ninguém na vida. Bem, na dúvida do que fazer, o mais simples é abraçar forte a pessoa e ficar quieto. E foi exatamente isso que ele fez, deitando-se na cama e esperando que a namorada dormisse, para parar de chorar.

Pansy estava deitada no dormitório feminino do sexto ano, esperando o sono chegar. Já era madrugada, e ela repassava todos os acontecimentos do dia, enquanto não conseguia dormir. Com certeza, o pior de tudo fora ter brigado com Blaise e Gina, já que os três estavam juntos na enrascada. Mas ela também ficara com raiva de Draco, que era o seu verdadeiro namorado, assim como começara a namorar o Potter. Mas isso era o de menos.

Suas novas colegas de quarto dormiam, e ela resolveu se levantar para não ficar ouvindo seus roncos. Caminhou sem rumo pela torre da Grifinória, não sabendo direito para onde estava indo. Só se deu conta de onde estava quando sentiu a maçaneta gelada da porta debaixo de sua mão quente. Estava em frente à porta do dormitório masculino de sétimo ano, preparando-se para abrir a porta e entrar.

"Pansy Parkinson o que você está fazendo?! Não me diga que está tentando entrar no dormitório do Potter... E quem disse que eu sabia pra onde estava vindo?! Ah, sei lá!"

E assim pensando, Pansy virou as costas para a porta, voltando para o seu dormitório, querendo logo encerrar o pior dia de sua vida.

Quando Draco acordou, sentiu um leve peso em cima de si, e viu a namorada deitada em seu peito. Estava no quarto da monitora-chefe da Sonserina, mas sabia que havia acontecido nada demais entre eles. Afinal, Pansy lhe afirmara ser virgem, coisa que ele duvidava muito.

-Pansy... – chamou ele, delicadamente.

-O que foi? Por que você está aqui Draco? – perguntou Gina, temendo ter se entregado aos encantos do loiro.

-Não aconteceu nada ontem à noite, não se preocupe.

-Mas então por que...

-Você não lembra? Você começou a chorar quando eu falei quando você namorou aquele corvinal que eu vivo esquecendo o nome...

-Ah, lembrei. O Miguel Corner, aquele filho de uma hipogrifa rosa com um centauro amarelo...

-Ah não Pansy! Não começa com isso de novo, o.k.?!

-Mas Draco, ele é um filho de uma hipogrifa rosa com um centauro amarelo!

-Pansy!

-Tudo bem, eu fico quieta. Mas não negue que ele é...

-O.k., ele é um filho de uma hipogrifa rosa com um centauro amarelo, mas agora vamos mudar de assunto?

-Você decide – respondeu ela, dando de ombros e se levantando.

-Volta aqui, Pansy! – pediu Draco, fazendo carinha de cachorro na chuva, anjo sem cachinhos, ou a coisa mais doce do mundo, como preferirem.

-Diz, Draco.

"Essa não é a Pansy! Não, essa não é a Pansy! Ela nunca resiste quando eu faço essa carinha..."

-Não, nada. Pode ir.

-Certo – disse Gina, saindo desconfiada dali, rumo ao banheiro.

-O que vai fazer aí? – perguntou o loiro, mais pra puxar algum assunto do que pra saber mesmo o que ela faria no banheiro. Bem, não era óbvio?

-Adivinha? – respondeu ela, sarcástica.

-Não sei.

-Olha Draco, eu ouvi falar que os loiros eram burros, mas não sabia que você se encaixava entre eles. Afinal de contas, o que é que você faz quando vai ao banheiro?

"Não, essa não é a Pansy! A verdadeira Pansy Parkinson nunca falaria uma coisa dessas, ainda mais pra mim!"

-Pansy... Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro que sim. Fala logo.

-Você fumou alguma coisa ontem?

-O QUÊ?! – gritou Gina, saindo do banheiro com uma toalha branca nas mãos.

-É sério... Olha, se você fumou alguma coisa, eu não vou dizer nada, mas pelo menos me conta, aí eu posso...

-DRACO MALFOY VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU FUMARIA ALGUMA COISA?! DE ONDE TIROU ESSA IDÉIA TÃO ESTÚPIDA?!

-Está vendo?! Você nunca falaria assim comigo, pelo menos não sem beber ou fumar algo.

-Não, Draco – respondeu Gina, contando até dez mentalmente para não enfiar a sua mãozinha na pele branca do rostinho de anjo do loiro – eu não fumei nada.

"E, por favor, me diga que eu não acabei de pensar que ele tem rostinho de anjo!"

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta.

-Não me leve a mal, é que você vem me tratando diferente, sei lá, tentando me desafiar... Dizendo que é virgem... Chorando sem motivo algum...

-Pára por aí! Draco, eu já falei e vou repetir mais uma vez: eu realmente sou virgem, quer você acredite ou não. E eu não chorei sem motivo ontem à noite, eu chorei porque me lembrei o quanto aquele...

-Filho de uma hipogrifa rosa com um centauro amarelo...

-Filho de uma hipogrifa rosa com um centauro amarelo me fez sofrer!

-Pansy, sinceramente, você parece o Potter falando desse jeito.

-Como assim?!

-Sei lá, você fala como uma grifinória...

"Ah, isso deve ser porque eu SOU uma grifinória!" pensou Gina, batendo com a mão na testa.

-Draco, eu só estou muito cansada, o.k.?!

-Mas Pansy... Eu me preocupo com você...

"Tanto que fez uma aposta que dormiria com a verdadeira Pansy Parkinson! Quanta preocupação!"

-Ah, sim! Você e a torcida do União de Puddlemere!

-Viu o que eu estou dizendo?!

-Draco, escuta aqui, eu estou cansada, o.k.? Será que você podia me deixar em paz?!

-Não, eu não podia. E sabe por quê?! Porque você é minha namorada e se é tanto pra mim, eu me preocupo sim com você! Pansy, eu quero você de volta!

"Ah, agora só me faltava essa! Então, queridinho, espere mais umas duas semanas, o.k.?!"

-Draco, eu só peço paciência, entendido?!

-Pansy, eu quero você... – começou o loiro, se aproximando e lhe beijando o pescoço – eu quero você a toda hora... – e assim seus lábios iam descendo – Eu preciso ter você...

"Isso depende da minha vida... Eu preciso ter você, Pansy... Eu preciso ganhar essa aposta... Malfoy! Olha aonde coloca essa mão!"

-Draco, eu já falei que não! – disse Gina, tirando uma das mãos dele, que teimavam em descer até sua traseira – Olha Draco, eu gosto de você, muito, mas eu não quero que a minha primeira vez seja com alguém que eu não amo!

-Você não me ama?! – disse ele, entre indignado e espantado.

-Eu gosto muito de você, mas amor mesmo, acho que não.

O loiro parecia arrasado ao ouvir aquilo, o que fez Gina sentir uma pontinha de culpa. Draco a olhou nos olhos, como se quisesse ler sua mente (e, na verdade, era exatamente isso que ele estava tentando, o que fez Gina fechá-la no momento em que percebeu isso).

-Tem certeza do que disse? – ele ainda perguntou, antes de chegar mais perto dela.

-Tenho – respondeu Gina, mesmo que não estivesse muito segura se a verdadeira Pansy amava ou não o Malfoy.

-Absoluta?

-Absoluta.

Só depois de dizer isso foi que Gina se deu conta do quão próximo Draco estava. Suas testas estavam grudadas, e os olhos tinham algum tipo de magnetismo que não deixava que nenhum dos dois desviasse o olhar. As mãos de Draco estavam na cintura da garota, a segurando fortemente como se para não a deixar escapar. Bem, era exatamente para isso que ele a segurava tão forte. Seus lábios já estavam a milímetros de distância, quando Draco colou seus lábios aos de Gina (que ele pensava ser Pansy), não deixando nem um curto espaço para que a garota respirasse. Mais do que incrivelmente, Gina correspondeu, e quem visse a cena de fora poderia perceber que, mesmo ela tentasse negar, o beijava com o mesmo desejo que ele a beijava.

-Eu posso e vou fazer mudar esse pensamento – disse Draco, logo após saindo do dormitório e deixando uma Gina confusa caída na cama, tamanho foi o efeito que o beijo lhe causou.

-Gina! Vamos, ou vai se atrasar!

-Calma Harry, já estou indo.

-Gina! – grita Blaise, vindo na direção do casal que acabara de se levantar da mesa da Grifinória, atraindo a atenção do Salão Principal inteiro. Pansy lhe lançou um olhar metralhador, enquanto que Harry lhe encarava, mais que confuso.

-O que foi Blaise?

-Vem cá – disse Blaise, puxando a ruiva e colocando a boca na sua orelha, para logo depois dizer baixinho – onde está o Draco? E onde está a Gina?

-Eu não tenho a mínima idéia – disse Pansy em voz alta, olhando para todos os lados do Salão.

-Quem vocês estão procurando?

-A Pansy – se apressou em dizer a própria, antes que Blaise fizesse o estrago de dizer que estavam procurando Draco.

-Gina, vamos.

-O.k. Nos vemos depois, Blaise.

-Até lá.

O casal caminhou para o lado de fora do Salão, de mãos dadas. De repente, Harry estacou no lugar, fazendo Pansy se virar bruscamente. O garoto que sobreviveu estava com uma expressão preocupada no rosto, o que fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha da garota.

-Precisamos conversar, Gina.

"Mas já?!"

-Diz, Harry.

-Desde quando você se mete em encrencas com o Zabine e com a Parkinson?!

-Harry, eu preciso te pedir um pouco de paciência...

-Paciência?! Gina, ontem foi o nosso primeiro dia de namoro e você passou mais tempo com eles do que comigo!

-Harry! Eu só estou pedindo um pouco de calma!

-E eu só estou pedindo a verdade!

-Eu já disse que não posso te contar!

-E por que não?!

-Porque você nunca iria aceitar!

-Gina... Eu aceitaria você, até se você... Até se você se tornasse de uma hora para a outra... A Parkinson. Eu aceitaria você de qualquer maneira... Aonde você vai?!

-Me deixa Harry – disse Pansy, deixando que as lágrimas rolassem soltas pelo seu rosto.

-Gina! – disse Harry, segurando seu braço – o que aconteceu? 

-Nada. Me deixa.

E assim dizendo, a ruiva saiu correndo dali, deixando um moreno com a boca totalmente aberta para trás.

"Pansy Parkinson o que está acontecendo com você?!"


	8. Entre tapas e beijos

_7. ENTRE TAPAS E BEIJOS_

-Gina! Abra essa porta!

-Não, Rony. Me deixa em paz.

-Mas Gina...

-Se o Harry fez alguma coisa pra você, eu juro que eu não ligo se ele é meu amigo ou não...

-Não tem nada a ver, Rony. Me deixa.

-Mas Gina...

-Acho que é melhor nós irmos – disse Hermione, puxando o braço do amigo para longe do dormitório feminino.

-Mas Mione...

-Vamos, deixa a Gina sozinha.

Depois de sair correndo daquele jeito pelo corredor, Pansy se trancou no banheiro de seu dormitório, e não houve amiga com necessidades que conseguisse tirá-la de lá! Harry não fora atrás dela, e era isso que mais lhe deixava inquieta. Mal sabia ela que, na verdade, o namorado correra atrás de Blaise a manhã toda, perguntando o que havia de errado com a ruiva.

Enquanto isso, quem deveria mesmo ser ruiva estava morena, deitada na cama macia do dormitório da monitora-chefe da Sonserina. Faltara as aulas novamente, sem pretexto algum, mas simplesmente não conseguiria prestar atenção alguma. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados para certo sonserino (indevidamente, é claro). Não tinha quem ou o que a fizesse tirar Draco da cabeça. Bem, uma pessoa quase conseguiu.

-Gina, preciso de ajuda.

-É a terceira vez que você me fala isso, Blaise.

-Mas dessa vez é sério. Acho que o Potter fez alguma coisa pra Pansy.

-O quê?! O Harry não faz mal a uma mosca!

-Mas acho que, dessa vez, ele fez mal pra algo maior que uma mosca. Vamos, temos que resolver isso.

Meio que a contragosto, a morena (que deveria estar ruiva) levantou-se e caminhou em silêncio ao lado de Blaise até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ambos receberam alguns olhares acusadores dos grifinórios presentes, com exceção de Harry, que foi quem pediu que Blaise fosse buscar "Pansy" para descobrirem o que aconteceu com "Gina".

-Ela está no dormitório? – perguntou Gina, indicando a direção.

-Sim. Não saiu de lá desde que ela falou com o Zabine, àquela hora.

-Certo... – disse Blaise, caminhando junto com Gina até o local onde a amiga ruiva se encontrava.

-Vocês dois, como vão entrar se não sabem a senha? – perguntou Hermione, desconfiada.

-Não se preocupe, Hermione. Nós damos nosso jeito – disse Gina, puxando Blaise pelo braço e saindo dali o mais rápido que conseguiu.

-Ela me chamou de Hermione – murmurou ela para Rony, surpresa. Não, havia algo de MUITO errado naquelas duas!

-Por aqui, Blaise.

Gina conduzia Blaise pela mão até o dormitório do sexto ano grifinório, procurando ao máximo fazer silêncio. Quando os dois chegaram à escada que levava ao aposento, Gina parou bruscamente, lembrando-se que nenhuma pessoa do sexo masculino podia subir.

-É ali? – perguntou Blaise, mostrando-lhe a porta.

-É. Mas acho que você tem que ficar aqui.

-Por quê?! Eu também quero ir!

-Sabe o que acontece se você tentar subir essa escada? – ao ver que o moreno fez sinal negativo, Gina prosseguiu – ela se torna um escorregador.

-E daí?

-E daí, que se você botar os pés nem que seja na ponta dessa escada, você vai cair.

-Quer dizer que eu não posso ir?

-Não, Blaise – respondeu Gina, revirando os olhos – fique aqui e vigie se nenhum outro grifinório chega perto.

-O.k.

Lentamente, ela subiu as escadas, batendo na porta logo em seguida. Any veio atender, e Gina sorriu ao vê-la, não recebendo nenhum sorriso em troca.

-O que quer aqui Parkinson?

-Quero ver a Gina.

-E...?

-Ah, dá licença! – disse a morena, com a paciência já estourada, empurrando a outra e entrando no quarto.

-Parkinson, você não pode entrar aqui! – gritava a outra – e, aliás, ninguém conseguiu tirar a Gina de dentro do banheiro!

-Por isso mesmo que eu vim, queridinha.

-Se ninguém conseguiu, quem dirá você!

-Gina! Abre essa porta! – dizia a verdadeira Gina, batendo na porta do banheiro.

-Quem está aí?

-Sou eu, Gina.

Para quem ouvia, parecia que ela estava apenas chamando a suposta Gina de Gina, e não dizendo seu verdadeiro nome. Any batia o pé, impacientemente, enquanto a outra teimava em chamar a ruiva.

-Pansy! Sou eu, precisamos conversar.

Pansy demorou mais alguns segundos num silêncio incomodativo, e logo abriu a porta, colocando seus pés para fora. Seus olhos estavam inchados, e seu rosto estava vermelho, assim como seus cabelos, que a essa altura já estavam completamente desgrenhados, de tanto que a menina passava os dedos entre eles. Any observava as duas, espantada.

-Pansy! – disse Gina, pouco se lixando se a amiga estava ali ainda ou não – o que aconteceu?

-Muita coisa... Eu definitivamente odeio o Potter.

-Você odeia o Harry?! – cortou Any, mais espantada ainda.

-Any, preciso que saia – disse Gina, calma.

-Eu não vou deixar você sozinha com a Gina!

-Any, já – cortou-lhe a verdadeira Pansy, vendo a outra sair meio contrariada do aposento.

-Agora, o que aconteceu? O Harry te fez alguma coisa?

-Sim...

FLASH BACK:

-Desde quando você se mete em encrencas com o Zabine e com a Parkinson?!

-Harry, eu preciso te pedir um pouco de paciência...

-Paciência?! Gina, ontem foi o nosso primeiro dia de namoro e você passou mais tempo com eles do que comigo!

-Harry! Eu só estou pedindo um pouco de calma!

-E eu só estou pedindo a verdade!

-Eu já disse que não posso te contar!

-E por que não?!

-Porque você nunca iria aceitar!

-Gina... Eu aceitaria você, até se você... Até se você se tornasse de uma hora para a outra... A Parkinson. Eu aceitaria você de qualquer maneira... Aonde você vai?!

-Me deixa Harry.

-Gina! O que aconteceu?

-Nada. Me deixa.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

-Ah, mas esse Potter me paga! – disse Gina, saindo do quarto sem nem esperar que Pansy lhe dissesse algo.

Desceu correndo as escadas, com o rosto vermelho. Não que estivesse defendendo a Parkinson, mas enquanto ela estivesse no corpo da morena, era como se Harry estivesse falando mal dela própria!

-O que aconteceu Gina? – perguntou Blaise, correndo atrás da morena.

-O Potter... Eu mato o Potter e é agora!

Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam sentados na Sala Comunal grifinória, estudando. Ou melhor, fingindo estudar. Harry não tinha cabeça para mais nada, tamanha era a ansiedade por saber noticias de Gina, e Rony... Bem, Rony dormia com o livro em cima do rosto. Estudar mesmo, só Hermione o fazia. O moreno se levantou, vendo que a Parkinson vinha em sua direção, juntamente com Zabine. Mas a morena não lhe disse nada, mas sim lhe esbofeteou o rosto, de forma que até mesmo Rony acordou com o estalo.

-O que significa isso?! – perguntou Harry, visivelmente irritado pelo tapa.

-Isso é pelo ano passado – disse Gina, lembrando-se do quanto sofrera por ele ter terminado o namoro.

E outro tapa!

-Isso é por esse estúpido pedido de namoro.

E mais um tapa!

-E isso, é por falar assim da Parkinson!

E virou as costas, deixando todos os grifinórios presentes mais do que confusos.

"Ela falou como se não fosse a Parkinson... Tem algo de muito estranho aí..." pensava Hermione, observando o amigo massagear a área atingida.

-Gina! Você falou em terceira pessoa!

-Eu?

-Sim, você falou "isso é pela Parkinson".

-Que se dane, Blaise. O Harry mereceu, isso não negue.

-Certo, eu sempre tive vontade de fazer isso com ele... Mas você quase entregou tudo!

-Já disse: dane-se!

Blaise e Gina discutiam pelos corredores de Hogwarts, enquanto voltavam para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, sobre os tabefes em Harry. Mesmo que Blaise tentasse esconder, estava mais do que alegre. Gina ainda estava com raiva do ex-namorado, mas já tinha se acalmado bastante, ou Blaise não estaria vivo para contar a história.

Ao chegarem à Sala Comunal, já estava escurecendo, e Blaise resolveu ir até o lago andar um pouco, já que precisava espairecer, deixando Gina sozinha. A morena se sentou no sofá, ficando mais à vontade, e tirou um pequeno cochilo. Bem, ela achou ser pequeno. Quando acordou, já não havia mais ninguém no lugar, e então ela foi perceber que já era bem tarde. Levantou-se bocejando, e caminhou lentamente para seu quarto. Disse a senha e entrou, jogando-se na cama e adormecendo novamente logo em seguida.

Depois da conversa com Gina, Pansy decidiu sair do quarto e encarar Harry com a cabeça erguida. Afinal, ele nem sabia o porquê dela estar chorando. Encontrou o Trio Maravilha sentado na Sala Comunal, mas somente Harry estava acordado. O moreno tinha o olhar vidrado, como se quisesse enxergar além do fogo que crepitava na lareira. A ruiva até tentou passar ignorando-o, mas era quase impossível, visto que os olhos verdes dele refletiam as chamas. E, nem que quisesse, pois ele a viu antes que ela pudesse sair correndo dele novamente.

-Que bom que está bem, Gina! – disse ele, sorrindo e se levantando para abraçá-la.

-Estou ótima, agora se me dá licença, eu só saí para comer alguma coisa.

-Eu te acompanho.

-Não, eu não quero a sua companhia. Adeus, Potter.

E, como seu corpo havia feito anteriormente, virou as costas e saiu. Mas, dessa vez, o moreno foi atrás dela e a segurou pelo braço, sendo que, quando ela se virou para olhar e seus olhos, eles estavam realmente muito próximos.

-Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?! Eu acabei de levar três tapas da Parkinson por algo que você deve ter dito pra ela, e acho que tenho o direito de saber o motivo!

-Sério que ela te bateu?! Foi o que eu teria feito...

-Tem a oportunidade, faça agora.

Pansy levantou a mão, mas simplesmente não conseguiu fazer mais nada. Havia se perdido fundo nas duas esmeraldas que eram os olhos de Harry, e era como se uma mão lhe estivesse segurando o pulso. Sem nem ao menos pensar no que estava fazendo, ela abaixou a mão para a nuca do moreno e lhe deu um beijo, que a maioria julgaria apaixonado, mas que na verdade era de um desejo totalmente desesperado que ambos tinham um do outro.


	9. Rejeição

_8._

Quando Gina acordou, viu que já estava atrasada para a aula. Já havia faltado dois dias seguidos, não podia faltar mais um. Certo, quem ficaria mal com os professores seria a Parkinson, mas e daí? Ela ainda era uma grifinória. Deu uma olhada no horário da sonserina para ver quais seriam as aulas do dia e jogou os materiais necessários na bolsa, logo depois de tomar um banho rápido. Colocou o uniforme e saiu, apressada, quando sentiu uma mão fria lhe tocar o ombro, e uma voz arrastada falar ao pé do seu ouvido:

-Onde esteve ontem Pansy?

-Lugar algum, Draco – respondeu Gina, se desvencilhando da mão do loiro e seguindo seu caminho.

-Pra quê tanta pressa?

-Tenho que ir para a aula, se não se importa.

-Antes, um beijo.

Quando Gina pensou em dizer que não tinha tempo para isso, Draco já a estava beijando, o que a fez esquecer momentaneamente de que deveria ir para a aula.

-Draco... Eu preciso ir...

-Certo – respondeu ele, limpando os lábios e se afastando.

-Espera Draco! – disse Gina, antes que pudesse impedir.

O loiro se virou, com seus olhos cinza-azulados lhe encarando, à espera de uma desculpa da morena. Mas, para piorar a sua situação, Gina não tinha nada em mente, e nem ao menos soubera o motivo de tê-lo chamado de volta.

-O que foi? – perguntou ele, com a voz mais arrastada do que o normal.

-Não, nada. Pode ir em frente.

Draco deu de ombros e saiu, mesmo ainda estando em dúvida se a namorada estava fumando algo. Gina não conseguia se mexer, e nem ao menos lembrou que deveria ir para a aula, apenas olhando os cabelos loiros mexerem de um lado para o outro, num movimento gracioso.

"Ginevra Weasley no que é que você está pensando?! Ele é um Malfoy, e um Malfoy não tem movimentos graciosos... Creio eu... Gina! Ele é Draco Malfoy! Pare de pensar essas coisas!"

Pansy acordou com o rosto inchado por ter chorado tanto no dia anterior, mas ainda assim acordou feliz. Nem ela mesma sabia o motivo de tanta felicidade, já que apenas dera um simples beijo no Potter, mas sabia que estava feliz, e era isso que bastava, mesmo que não tivesse motivo algum para tanto. Fez um feitiço básico para dar um jeitinho em seu rosto antes das colegas de quarto acordarem, e foi tomar seu banho, calmamente.

-Gina! Rápido com esse banho! Eu também quero entrar! – gritava Any, batendo na porta impacientemente.

Mas ela nem ouvia, já que estava ocupada demais cantando debaixo do chuveiro, tentando negar para si mesma que estava assim pelo Potter. Saiu de lá, enrolada na toalha, ainda cantarolando uma cançãozinha romântica, fazendo as suas colegas de dormitório a encararem, incrédulas. Para quem passou a tarde toda do dia anterior chorando desesperadamente, trancada no banheiro, "Gina" aparentava estar muito feliz, se não mais que isso. Colocou suas coisas (ou melhor, as coisas de Gina) dentro da bolsa e saiu, sorrindo para quem encontrasse no caminho.

Por mais que ela não soubesse, Harry estava do mesmo jeito. Notara uma grande diferença entre a Gina que namorou ano passado e a Gina que namorava no momento. Essa Gina parecia mais sensível, mais nervosa, até mesmo mais estranha, mas fora por essa nova Gina que se apaixonara. Não que não fosse apaixonado pela antiga Gina, mas essa era mais misteriosa, lhe transmitia menos confiança... Mas isso não deveria ser um ponto negativo?! Para Harry, não. Todos os adjetivos ligados à Gina eram bons, nem que um deles fosse "Comensal da Morte".

Mas, vamos aos fatos. Pansy vinha sorridente de um lado, enquanto que Harry vinha todo sorriso também, do lado oposto. Os dois não viam por onde andavam, e acabaram se chocando, um contra o outro.

-Olha por onde anda! – disse Pansy, irritada, estragando sua felicidade.

-Gina? – disse Harry, erguendo os olhos de suas coisas para olhar os de Gina.

-Ah, é você Harry – disse ela, tentando disfarçar o quão alegre ficara pelo choque.

-Ainda precisamos conversar – comentou ele, voltando a sorrir e recolhendo suas coisas que caíram no chão.

-Acho o mesmo – respondeu Pansy, também sorrindo, pegando seus livros.

-Mas antes – começou ele, empurrando-a um pouco bruscamente para o chão e se deitando em cima dela – temos coisas melhores para fazer.

E, assim dizendo, lhe deu um beijo "daqueles", que a fez esquecer toda e qualquer bronca que fosse aplicar no namorado, se entregando completamente ao beijo. Harry tentou não colocar todo o seu peso sobre ela, já que tinha consciência do quão pesado era, mas não teve jeito. Quando o beijo começou a se aprofundar, ele esqueceu do que deveria fazer, soltando-se, de forma que sentisse o corpo da ruiva contra o seu.

A mão direita do moreno segurava firmemente sua cintura, o que a fez lembrar momentaneamente de Draco, que deveria prender Gina da mesma forma. Já a mão esquerda dele, passeava pelas suas costas, em uma atitude não ousada, mas reconfortante. Pansy mantinha suas duas mãos no pescoço de Harry, não deixando que ele quebrasse o beijo ou se afastasse dela, numa ânsia de ter o corpo do "namorado" colado ao seu.

-Tenho que ir para a aula – disse Harry, ofegante, no curto espaço que ela lhe dera para que pudessem respirar.

-Não vá – respondeu ela, voltando a beijar o moreno.

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!

Gina não tirou os olhos de certo loirinho durante toda a aula, o que lhe rendeu algumas cotoveladas de Blaise, que resolvera se sentar ao seu lado nas aulas para lhe ajudar.

-Gina! – chamava o moreno, baixinho, para não atrair a atenção do professor Snape, vendo que a nova amiga não tirava os olhos de Draco – Gina! – chamou de novo, dessa vez passando a mão na frente de seus olhos, a fazendo acordar do transe.

-O que foi Blaise? – perguntou a garota, fazendo cara de perdida, e fazendo Blaise revirar os olhos.

-Quer um pratinho?

-Pratinho?! – perguntou ela, confusa.

-Sim, um pratinho – disse Blaise, passando a mão esquerda no queixo de Gina, que continuava sem entender nada.

-E por que eu iria querer um pratinho?! E pare já de passar essa mão pelo meu queixo!

-Então limpa, porque está bem sujo.

-Blaise Zabine, faça já o favor de me explicar isso!

-Você precisa mesmo de um pratinho... Ou limpe logo esse rosto, porque isso está nojento!

-Poderia me explicar as propriedades dessa poção, Srta. Parkinson? – disse Snape, parando ao lado da carteira onde os dois sentavam – Ou então o Sr. Zabine, talvez o Sr. possa me explicar, e eu não descontarei pontos da Sonserina.

-Não Sr. – respondeu Gina, abaixando a cabeça.

-Então, menos cinco pontos para a Sonserina. Agora, continuando...

"Ah, sim! Eu esqueci que agora eu sou da Sonserina... E o Snape não me desconta pontos..."

-Me explica já essa história do pratinho Blaise! – pediu Gina novamente, vendo que o amigo sorria.

-É que você está babando.

-Eu?!

-Sim, você está babando pelo Draco.

-Eu não estou babando pelo Malfoy!

-Ah não?

-Não!

-Você não estava olhando para ele?

-Não!

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho!

-Absoluta?

-Bem... Quase absoluta.

-Quase absoluta, ou certeza absoluta?

-Ah, Blaise! Vá às favas!

-Você estava olhando pra ele. E não adianta fazer essa cara – advertiu ele, vendo que a amiga logo iria retrucar – Eu vi você secando ele, o.k.?!

-O.k., eu estava olhando o Malfoy, mas não a ponto de babar! Só estava reparando o quanto ele é... Só estava vendo se há motivo por todas as meninas caírem aos pés dele, só isso.

"Ela iria dizer 'reparando o quanto ele é bonito', que eu sei! Não adianta me mentir, Gina!"

"Ah, droga! Até o Blaise, o desligado dos desligados, já reparou que eu estou olhando pro Malfoy! Mas eu não estava! Por que eu estaria olhando pro Malfoy?! Porque ele é bonito, é claro... Não, ele não é bonito! Ele é lindo, gostoso, sexy... Mas é um Malfoy, e isso anula toda e qualquer qualidade que ele tenha... E quem disse que o Malfoy tem alguma qualidade?! Além de ser lindo, gostoso e sexy, ele não tem nenhuma! Ah não, meu Merlin! Me ajude!"

Harry se levantou de um pulo, estendendo a mão para que a namorada se levantasse também. Os dois estavam vermelhos, mas Rony superava todas as expectativas de "vermelho". Sua respiração estava pesada, sinal de que ele estava com raiva.

-ALGUÉM QUER ME EXPLICAR O QUE O MEU MELHOR AMIGO ESTÁ FAZENDO EM CIMA DA MINHA IRMÃ?!

-O SEU MELHOR AMIGO ESTÁ EM CIMA DE NAMORADA DELE E ISSO NÃO TE DIZ RESPEITO! – gritou Pansy de volta, mais para defender Harry do que por raiva de Rony.

-DESDE QUE A NAMORADA DELE É A MINHA IRMÃ MAIS NOVA ME DIZ RESPEITO SIM!

-NÃO DIZ!

-DIZ SIM!

-NÃO DIZ!

-DIZ SIM!

-NÃO DIZ!

-DIZ SIM!

-PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! – gritou Harry, fazendo Pansy lembrar-se de Blaise, quando ele presenciava alguma discussão entre ela e Gina – Rony, eu não estava fazendo nada demais com a Gina...

-NADA DEMAIS?! HARRY VOCÊ ESTAVA QUASE COMENDO A GINA NO MEIO DA SALA COMUNAL!

-O HARRY NÃO ESTAVA QUASE ME COMENDO!

-EU NÃO ESTAVA QUASE COMENDO ELA! – até mesmo Harry, o mais calmo dos três, perdeu a linha ao ouvir tamanha bobagem.

-HARRY VOCÊ ESTAVA BEIJANDO A GINA EM CIMA DELA!

-COM O MEU CONSENTIMENTO! E AGORA SE MA DÁ LICENÇA EU TENHO AULA! VAMOS HARRY!

-Mas eu ia com o Rony... – murmurou ele, em vão, vendo Gina ir para um lado e Rony ir para o outro, sem nem ao menos lhe esperar.

O restante da tarde passou sem graça, sem que nem Draco e Gina, nem Harry e Pansy voltassem a se falar. Para ajudar, chovia como se o céu fosse cair a qualquer momento, não deixando que nenhum dos quatro fizesse algo mais que ficar em suas respectivas Salas Comunais, estudando ou lendo alguma coisa, sendo que Blaise (que está fora do quarteto) passou a tarde toda dormindo.

Já estava anoitecendo quando parou de chover, e Gina resolver dar um passeio no jardim. Saiu de seu quarto cuidadosamente, procurando não fazer barulho para que não fosse interrompida em sua tarefa, e conseguiu sair sem chamar a atenção de nenhum sonserino.

Caminhando pelos corredores, ela se dirigiu até a beira do lago, sentando-se e ficando ali, a observar as águas, que se mexiam com o vento. Pensava em tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas sempre acabava chegando em Draco. Se pensava no rolo em que estava metida com Pansy, logo lembrava que o loiro deveria ser namorado da outra, e não dela. Se pensava que arrumara dois novos amigos com essa confusão, logo lembrava que Pansy e Blaise eram amigos de Draco. Se pensava que Pansy deveria estar aproveitando ficar com Harry (porque até ela e Blaise, os mais desligados, já haviam percebido que o casal tinha química, mais do que ela teria com Harry), lembrava-se de que ela também estava aproveitando ficar com Draco. Se lembrava que...

-Vai se molhar – disse uma conhecida voz atrás de Gina, fazendo-a pular de susto.

-Quase me mata do coração, Draco – exclamou Gina, só notando agora que começava a garoar.

-Vamos voltar pro castelo – disse ele, estendendo a mão para que a morena a segurasse.

-Acho que vou ficar aqui mais um pouco – determinou ela, sem desviar o olhar para o lago, com medo de precisar novamente de um pratinho.

-Não, vamos voltar – determinou ele, num tom de quem não aceitava um "não" como resposta.

Gina deu um longo suspiro e aceitou a mão que o namorado lhe oferecia, caminhando juntos de volta para o castelo. Os dois andavam de mãos dadas, em um silêncio que chegava a ser constrangedor até mesmo para Draco, que sempre tinha as palavras certas na ponta da língua. Parecia que ele simplesmente não sabia o que falar perto da garota, o que o deixava irritado. Gina sempre fora meio nervosinha quando o assunto eram garotos, portanto, não se sentiu diferente dessa vez. Ambos entraram no castelo, já totalmente molhados, sendo que a chuva começava a aumentar, deixando o céu negro e sem estrelas. Ainda juntos, os dois chegaram até o quarto de Pansy.

-Boa noite, Draco – desejou Gina, se virando para entrar no quarto.

Mas Draco não respondeu, o que a deixava irritada. Odiava ser ignorada, ainda mais se fosse por Draco Malfoy. Se virou, para dizer que era feio não responder aos outros, mas se deparou com aqueles olhos cinzas, que a deixava embriagada.

Por mais que Gina não admitisse, os olhos de Malfoy a hipnotizavam de tal modo, que preferia não olhar. Desviou então os olhos dos dele, olhando para cima, vendo os cabelos dele, totalmente bagunçados, pingando. Sua expressão era neutra, e não demonstrava sentimento algum. Não, era pior olhar para os cabelos de Draco, assim, tão diferentemente encantadores, o que a fez desviar o olhar novamente, parando em seus lábios.

-Eu preciso de um pratinho... – murmurou Gina pra si mesma, enquanto olhava para a boca de Draco como imã em metal.

-Precisa do quê? – perguntou Draco, sedutor, se aproximando mais e colando o seu corpo no da morena.

-Preciso...

Parecia que Draco gostava de interrompê-la, já que sempre que ela estava para falar alguma coisa, ele a beijava. As línguas se exploravam, deixando o beijo mais quente, aumentando o desejo de ambos.

"Preciso de você" completou Gina em pensamento.

As mãos de Draco apertavam a cintura de Gina, enquanto que as de Gina bagunçavam mais o seu cabelo, deixando seus dedos molhados. Draco a prensou contra a parede, mas ela não tinha forças (física e psicologicamente) para afastá-lo, deixando que uma das mãos do loiro subissem sua saia.

-Vamos entrar – disse Draco, ofegante.

Gina apenas assentiu, ao ver que o loiro afastava seu corpo do seu para que ela passasse. Disse a senha e entrou, sem saber ao certo se deveria fazer o que estava prestes a fazer. Lembrou-se de Blaise, e lembrou-se de que não estava em seu próprio corpo.

"Ah, que se dane! Quem mandou o Blaise fazer essa aposta?! E, vamos ser sinceros, a Pansy não dever ser virgem, não é?!"

Ao ver que a garota fechou a porta, Draco a segurou pela cintura e a jogou na cama, caindo por cima dela e a beijando logo em seguida. A sensação que os lábios de Draco causavam na pele de Gina era incomparável, e ela soube no momento em que o loiro tocou seu pescoço que era aquilo que ela queria, e tinha certeza de que não se arrependeria depois (talvez porque a primeira vez dela não fosse em seu próprio corpo, sei lá) se dormisse com Malfoy. Queria aquela noite, mais do que poderia imaginar.

-Você tem certeza? – perguntou Draco, enquanto subia uma mão pela sua blusa.

-Tenho.

Ele sorriu, e voltou a beijar o pescoço da namorada, fazendo-a se arrepiar toda. Uma de suas mãos desabotoavam a blusa de Gina, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo. Com um pouco de dificuldade (devido aos lábios não quererem se desgrudar), a garota conseguiu tirar a blusa dele, mas não esperava a reação que Draco teve ao ver sua roupa no chão do quarto. Pelo jeito, nem ele esperava. O loiro ficou olhando de Gina para a camisa no chão por algum tempo, deixando a namorada confusa. Por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, Draco se abaixou e pagou sua camisa do chão, a recolocando no lugar certo e caminhando em direção à porta, deixando Gina mais confusa do que já estava.

-Draco...

-Desculpa, Pansy. Eu... Eu não posso. Me desculpe... – murmurou ele, antes de sair do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

"Draco Malfoy negou fogo?! Essa é nova!" pensou Gina, abotoando novamente sua blusa, lutando contra as lágrimas que teimavam em vir até seus olhos.

"Draco Thomas Malfoy o que foi aquilo?! Você simplesmente tem que cumprir essa aposta! Volte até lá a durma com a Pansy!"

Draco caminhava devagar, totalmente disperso do mundo ao seu redor, perdido em pensamentos. Não conseguia acreditar que havia deixado uma garota sozinha e sua cama, depois de muito insistir para que ela dormisse com ele. E o pior: estava prestes a perder os vinte e cinco galeões que havia conseguido. Mas simplesmente, não conseguia. Ela queria dormir com ela, e sabia que não era apenas pela aposta com Blaise, já que Pansy era muito atraente. Mas não conseguiu.

"Draco Malfoy, você é um broxa" concluiu ele, rumando para seu dormitório de monitor-chefe.


	10. My favorite game

_9. MY FAVORITE GAME_

-Blaise! – gritava Draco, correndo atrás do amigo.

Já estavam ambos atrasados para a aula, mas Draco não podia esperar nem mais um minuto. Não conseguiu dormir a noite toda, pensando no que acontecera com Pansy, sentindo-se culpado e estranhamente diferente. Ter rejeitado Pansy não significava que não a queria, mas tinha medo de querê-la mais do que deveria. Sim, Draco Malfoy tinha medo de se apaixonar por Pansy Parkinson! Ele nunca tinha se apaixonado, mas depois de ter deixado a garota na hora "H", sentia medo de que esse fosse algum sinal de que estava começando a se apaixonar por ela, já que fez isso (concluiu ele, depois de muito tempo de profundos pensamentos) para não machucá-la.

-Blaise! – gritou ele novamente, vendo que o amigo só reparara que ele estava correndo atrás dele depois do segundo chamado.

-Você está com uma cara realmente péssima Draco! – foi a primeira coisa que Blaise conseguiu falar, apontando para as olheiras que contornavam os olhos cinza do loiro.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca! E saiba que isso – disse Draco, também apontando para seus olhos – é culpa sua.

-Minha culpa?!

-Sim, sua culpa. E é por isso que eu estou aqui, para resolver isso e evitar que eu continue assim amanhã.

-Certo... Você disse que isso é culpa minha?!

-É culpa sua, e vou te dizer o motivo da culpa ser sua. Foi sua a maldita idéia de fazermos aquela aposta, não foi?

-Qual das apostas?

-A da Pansy.

-Ah, sim! Foi... E o que tem isso a ver com seus olhos?!

-Tem porque isso ficou me atormentando a noite toda, e não me deixou dormir.

-Ah, entendi! Você está querendo anular nossa aposta por que admitiu que não vai conseguir levar a Pansy pra cama?

-Exatamente o contrário.

-Como assim?!

-É por conseguir que eu estou anulando essa aposta. Eu não quero mais dormir com a Pansy.

-Draco, você está bem?! – perguntou Blaise, colocando a mão direita na testa do amigo.

-Sim, eu estou perfeitamente bem – respondeu Draco, impaciente, tirando a mão de Blaise de sua testa – e estarei melhor ainda se você concordar em anular essa aposta.

-Eu ainda não entendi por que você quer anular a nossa aposta.

-Eu explico.

E, assim, Draco contou tudo ao amigo, não excluindo nenhuma parte, deixando que o moreno ficasse ciente de sua situação emocional.

-Concorda em anular, então? – perguntou Draco, ao fim de sua narrativa.

-Antes, eu prefiro resolver uma coisa – respondeu Blaise, saindo correndo dali, deixando o loiro de boca aberta. Afinal, todo mundo estava agindo estranho com ele ou era só impressão?!

Gina estava deitada em sua cama, dormindo. Acabou faltando mais um dia à aula, já que não queria encarar certo loiro sonserino. Já era quase dez e meia, quando ouviu gritos ao pé de sua cama:

-O QUE VOCÊ PENSAVA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO?!

-Ah, você Blaise... – murmurou ela, esfregando os olhos e bocejando.

-SIM SOU EU OU VOCÊ ESQUECEU DE MIM JUNTO COM O NOSSO TRATO?!

-Que trato? – perguntou Gina, se levantando e ficando de frente para um Blaise extremamente vermelho de raiva.

-O TRATO DE QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODERIA DORMIR COM O DRACO! EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE DIFERENTE DAS MENINAS QUE ELE DORME, MAS VOCÊ PROVOU SER IDÊNTICA A ELAS!

-EU NÃO DORMI COM O MALFOY SE É O QUE QUER SABER!

-NÃO?! NÃO PORQUE ELE NÃO TE QUIS! MAS NA PRIMEIRA OPORTUNIDADE QUE TEVE TENTOU NÃO É MESMO?!

-EU NÃO QUERIA DORMIR COM O MALFOY! E EU NÃO DORMI COM ELE! – gritou Gina, caindo na cama, chorando de forma desesperada.

-VOCÊ É PIOR DO QUE EU PENSEI WEASLEY! AGORA EU VEJO QUE O DRACO ESTAVA CERTO QUANDO FALAVA QUE VOCÊ SÓ TINHA POSE DE SANTA E QUE NA VERDADE É UMA VADIA! – e, assim gritando, Blaise saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si, deixando Gina desesperada.

-Blaise!

-Eu topo. Anula.

-É por isso que eu fiz essa aposta com você, Blaise! – respondeu Draco, sorrindo, mas não deixando de notar que o amigo estava mais triste que o normal – Se você quiser, eu te recompenso nos galeões apostados...

-Não, não é isso.

-Então o que está acontecendo?

-Muita coisa... – murmurou ele, com o olhar vidrado – Muita coisa que você não tem idéia de que um dia pudesse acontecer...

-Como o quê, por exemplo?

-Preciso falar com a Pansy – disse o moreno, saindo correndo logo em seguida, deixando Draco novamente perdido para trás.

Pansy havia ido para a aula normalmente, não se deixando abater pela briga com Rony. Saia animadamente de sua sala de aula, quando sentiu uma mão quente lhe tapar a boca e lhe empurrar para dentro de uma sala vazia. A ruiva tentou se debater, mas simplesmente não conseguia se livrar. Se acalmou apenas quando se deu conta de que eram mãos conhecidas que a seguravam.

-Eu ainda te mato Blaise Zabine... – vociferou ela.

-Certo, mas antes me escute. A Weasley quebrou o nosso trato.

-Como?! Aquela piranha dormiu com o Draco?!

-Sim e não. Não, ela não dormiu com o Draco, e sim, ela iria deixar ele a levar pra cama se ele quisesse.

-E ele não quis?! Não, esse não é o Draco que eu conheço... Acho que alguém mais trocou de corpo por aqui...

-E eu acho que o nosso problema não é esse.

-Então...

-Pansy, eu acho que o Draco está apaixonado.

Gina chorava mais que desesperada, dessa vez não por tudo que estava lhe acontecendo, mas sim apenas pela noite anterior e pela briga com Blaise. Os dois estavam se dando bem, e ela já o considerava um amigo e tanto. Mas ele a ofendera, e a magoara profundamente. Pior: ele tinha toda a razão. O que ela tinha na cabeça para dormir com Draco Malfoy?!

"Eu não dormi com ele... Pelo menos não pratiquei o ato fisicamente... Ah, droga! Eu odeio Draco Malfoy e tudo o que ele trouxe pra minha vida!"

Ouviu um barulhinho, vendo que a parede se mexia e que a porta para o dormitório de Pansy se abriu, revelando um loiro alto que acabara de entrar. De longe, podia-se notar que Draco não havia dormido bem aquela noite. Seus olhos cinza pareciam mais cinza ainda, refletindo suas olheiras, que eram profundas. Ele a olhou, mas não conseguiu encará-la, o que deixou Gina satisfeita, já que não queria que ele a visse com o rosto vermelho de chorar.

-Bem, eu só vim até aqui pra me desculpar com você por ontem...

-Não tem problema – disse ela, tentando engolir de uma vez por todas o nó que teimava em se formar na sua garganta.

-Está tudo bem, Pansy? – disse ele, somente a olhando bem nesse momento – Você esteve chorando?

-Não é nada – respondeu ele, lutando contra as lágrimas, mesmo que não adiantasse muito.

-Pansy, eu não gosto de te ver chorando... – disse ele, se aproximando da garota e a abraçando, deixando que Gina chorasse em seu ombro, mais uma vez – o que aconteceu, me conta Amor...

"Você chamou a Pansy de Amor?! Draco Malfoy você está ficando louco ou é o quê?!"

"O Malfoy me chamou de Amor... Não, ele chamou a Pansy de Amor, não eu..."

-Não aconteceu nada – disse Gina, se afastando dele, de forma que ele não pudesse ver seu rosto de um ângulo bom.

-Se não aconteceu nada, você não deveria estar chorando.

-SABE O QUE ACONTECEU?! – explodiu a morena, se levantando e fazendo Draco dar um pulo de susto – ACONTECEU QUE EU ESTOU APAIXONADA POR ESSE SER MESQUINHO E EGOÍSTA QUE É VOCÊ! ACONTECEU QUE SOMENTE VOCÊ E ESSES SEUS CABELOS LOIRAMENE LOIROS SÃO MEUS ÚLTIMOS PENSAMENTOS ANTES DE DORMIR! ACONTECEU QUE EU QUERIA ME ENTREGAR A VOCÊ ONTEM À NOITE E VOCÊ ME REJEITOU! EU QUERIA QUE A MINHA PRIMEIRA VEZ FOSSE COM VOCÊ E VOCÊ NÃO ME QUIS!

-EU NÃO QUIS PORQUE EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ E NÃO QUERIA TE MACHUCAR! – defendeu-se ele, sem ação diante da reação da garota.

-UM POUCO TARDE DEMAIS PARA ISSO, NÃO ACHA DRACO

MALFOY?!

-NÃO, EU NÃO ACHO, E SABE POR QUÊ?! PORQUE EU NUNCA GOSTEI TANTO DE ALGUÉM COMO EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ! SE EU NÃO GOSTASSE DE VOCÊ, PODE TER CERTEZA, EU JÁ TERIA IDO PRA CAMA COM VOCÊ!

-NÃO! SE VOCÊ REALMENTE GOSTASSE DE MIM NÃO TERIA FEITO ESSA MALDITA APOSTA COM O BLAISE!

-Você sabia dessa aposta?! – perguntou ele, incrédulo.

-É CLARO QUE EU SABIA! EU SOUBE DESDE O INÍCIO!

-Como?!

-É MELHOR TOMAR CUIDADO ANTES DE SE JOGAR PERGAMINHOS COM CONTEÚDOS COMPROMETEDORES PARA TRÁS!

-O Blaise não tinha te contado disso?!

-POR QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTOU ASSIM?! PORQUE O BLAISE ME CHAMOU DE VADIA, MALFOY, E TUDO POR SUA CULPA! ELE ME CHAMOU DE VADIA PORQUE VOCÊ ME REJEITOU ONTEM À NOITE E FOI CORRENDO CONTAR PRA ESCOLA TODA QUE QUASE DORMIU COMIGO!

-EU NÃO CONTEI PRA ESCOLA TODA!

-ENTÃO COMO O BLAISE FICOU SABENDO?!

-EU SÓ CONTEI PRA ELE! E SABE POR QUÊ?! PORQUE EU QUERIA ANULAR AQUELA DROGA DAQUELA APOSTA! EU QUERIA ANULAR AQUELA APOSTA PORQUE EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ!

-VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DE MIM! VOCÊ NEM SABE QUEM EU SOU!

-EU NÃO SEI E MESMO ASSIM EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ! NESSES POUCOS DIAS EM QUE EU ESTIVE COM VOCÊ AO MEU LADO EU PERCEBI QUE VOCÊ NÃO É A SEM CÉREBRO QUE TODO MUNDO PENSA! EU VI QUE VOCÊ É A GAROTA MAIS INCRÍVEL COM QUEM EU SAÍ! EU VI QUE VOCÊ NÃO É SÓ MAIS UMA PRA MIM!

-EU IMAGINO!

-E EU FALO ISSO DE VERDADE! EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ PANSY MESMO QUE VOCÊ ME ACHE O CARA MAIS ERRADO DO MUNDO TODO!

-DRACO MALFOY SAIA JÁ DO MEU QUARTO! – gritou ela, à beira das lágrimas novamente.

-EU SAIO! MAS ANTES QUE QUERO QUE VOCÊ SAIBA QUE VOCÊ ESPECIAL PRA MIM!

E Draco saiu do dormitório, deixando Gina chorando a atirar coisas na parede, confusa.

"Eu estou apaixonada pelo Malfoy!"

Desesperada, Gina chorava, enquanto atirava um copo de água na porta, gritando para que Draco nunca mais a procurasse.

**I don't know what you're looking for**

**(Eu não sei o que você estava procurando)**

**You haven't found it baby, thats for sure**

**(Você não achou, isso é certo)**

**You rip me down, you spread me all around**

**(Você me dilacerou, me espalhou por aí)**

**In the dust of the deed of time**

**(Na poeira da ação do tempo)**

**And this is no case of lust you see**

**(E isso não é um caso de luxúria, você percebe)**

**It's not a matter of you versus me**

**(Não é a questão você contra eu)**

**Its fine the way you want me on your own**

**(Está tudo bem o jeito que você me quer da sua maneira)**

**But in the end its always me alone**

**(Mas o final é sempre eu sozinha)**

**I'm losing my favorite game**

**(Eu estou perdendo em meu jogo preferido)**

**You're losing your mind again**

**(Você está perdendo sua cabeça novamente)**

**I'm losing my baby, losing my favorite game**

**(Eu estou te perdendo, perdendo meu jogo preferido) **

Não, não podia continuar tudo assim, mais confuso do que já estava. Ela simplesmente não podia se apaixonar por Draco Malfoy. Mas agora já estava feito, e não havia reversão para isso.

Draco saiu pela porta do quarto de "Pansy", prometendo a si mesmo nunca mais pôr os pés ali. Sentia que seu coração pularia do peito, sentia como se fosse cair a qualquer momento, tamanha era a pressão em seus joelhos. Ele achava que Pansy gostava dele, mas era tudo uma mentira. Pra falar a verdade, ninguém gostava dele, e logo a garota cairia em si e perceberia que não estava apaixonada, e guardaria mágoas dele.

**I only know what I've been working for**

**(Eu só sei o quanto estive trabalhando)**

**Another you so I could love you more**

**(Por outro "você" então poderia amar você mais)**

**I really thought that I could take you there**

**(Eu realmente pensei que poderia te levar até lá)**

**But my experiment is not getting us anywhere**

**(Mas meu experimento não nos está levando a lugar algum)**

**I had a vision I could turn you right**

**(Eu tive uma visão de que poderia te transformar)**

**A stupid mission in a lethal fight**

**(Uma missão idiota e uma luta fatal)**

**I should have seen it when my hope was new**

**(Eu poderia ter visto quando minha esperança estava nova)**

**My heart is black and my body is blue**

**(Meu coração é negro e meu corpo é azul)**

**And I'm losing my favorite game**

**(E eu estou perdendo em meu jogo favorito)**

**You're losing your mind again**

**(Você está perdendo sua cabeça novamente)**

**I'm losing my favorite game**

**(Eu estou perdendo em meu jogo preferido)**

**You're losing your mind again**

**(Você está perdendo sua cabeça novamente) **

Não, Draco Malfoy não poderia estar apaixonado! Não, um Malfoy não se apaixona, muito menos um Malfoy da Sonserina! Se ele fosse o Potter, iria ser comum, mas ele era Draco Malfoy, e ele não se apaixonava! Era tão difícil entender isso?! Para sua mente, não, mas seu coração parecia simplesmente ignorar o fato de quem ele era.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley não diga que você está chorando por causa do Malfoy!"

Enquanto limpava as lágrimas, Gina fazia um feitiçozinho para limpar o quarto, que estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Vidro quebrado, plástico partido, água no chão, lençóis rasgados... Se a verdadeira Pansy visse aquilo, com certeza ela estaria morta. E foi só pensar em Pansy Parkinson para que a própria aparecesse, junto com Blaise Zabine, ruiva!

-O que quer aqui Zabine? – perguntou Gina, o encarando diretamente.

-Precisamos conversar. Nós três.

-Sobre?

-Sobre o Draco – respondeu Pansy, se sentando ao lado de Blaise.

-Eu não quero conversar, muito menos sobre ele.

-Mas vamos ter que conversar.

-Se querem saber, eu não dormi com ele como o Zabine afirmou agora há pouco.

-Eu sei. E acho que sei até mesmo o motivo para tanto – respondeu Pansy, com ar de mistério.

-Porque, por mais incrível que pareça, Draco Malfoy está apaixonado por você, Gina – respondeu Blaise, fazendo Gina derrubar a varinha no chão.

-Não, ele não pode estar apaixonado – ao ver que a ruiva à sua frente levantou a sobrancelha, ela perguntou, abrindo mais a boca – Pode?!

-Cremos que sim – respondeu Blaise, sorrindo – Parabéns, você conseguiu amansar a fera!

**I'm losing my baby, losing my favourite game**

**(Eu estou te perdendo, perdendo meu jogo preferido)**

**I'm losing my favourite game (losing my favourite)**

**(Estou perdendo meu jogo preferido – Meu jogo preferido)**

**You're losing your mind again (I try)**

**(Você está perdendo sua cabeça novamente – Eu tentei)**

**I try but you're still the same (I try)**

**(Eu tentei, mas você ainda é o mesmo – Eu tentei)**

**I'm losing my baby**

**(Eu estou te perdendo)**

**You're losing a saviour and a saint...**

**(Você está perdendo uma salvadora e uma santa...)**

-Vocês querem saber? Eu não me importo com o que o Malfoy sente ou deixa de sentir – disse Gina, mesmo que estivesse quase dando pulos de alegria.

"Quer dizer que o Malfoy está apaixonado por mim?! Aquele loiro, sexy, gostoso e lindo está apaixonado por mim?! Eu não posso acreditar!"

N/A: gnt pra qm quiser a msk, eh My Favorite Game (The Cardigans) eu axei q combinava com o cap. Jah q os dois akbaram c apaixonando e tah aih a prova neh! Mas me digam c gostaram, ok??

Bjs


	11. Reconciliação

_10. RECONCILIAÇÃO_

Diga-se de passagem que Draco estava transtornado. Ele queria ficar com Pansy, queria a namorada do jeito que se pudesse imaginar (N/A: essa parte eu deixo pras suas mentezinhas poluídas pensarem) mas a garota não lhe deixava falar! É claro que ele não estava apaixonado por ela, mas a atração que sentia era enorme, mais do que sentira por qualquer uma outra.

Enquanto Draco passava pelos corredores, há essa hora desertos, Gina chorava em seu quarto. Mesmo as palavras de Blaise e de Pansy sobre a suposta paixão de Draco não conseguiram deixá-la melhor. As palavras que saíram da boca do loiro afirmavam as suspeitas da garota, mas ela simplesmente não podia se apaixonar por Draco Malfoy! Mesmo sabendo que ele estava também apaixonado por ela, não podia descartar a chance de ter seu coração partido uma vez mais, e ela já sabia o quanto doía. Mas sabia também que valeria a pena tentar. E, assim, resolveu ir atrás do amado e lhe pedir desculpas, e poderiam ainda acabar a conversa com um belo beijo.

Tomou um banho rapidíssimo, colocou uma roupa melhor e saiu, procurando pelo loiro no Salão Comunal sonserino.

-Blaise! – gritou ela, vendo que Blaise estava deitado na poltrona, quase dormindo – Você viu o Draco?

-Vi, ele foi pro lago negro, e parecia bem irritado – respondeu ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Valeu! – agradeceu Gina, saindo correndo logo em seguida.

Chegou calmamente aos jardins, observando de longe que certo loiro estava sentado à beira do lago negro. Foi mais calma, pensando o que falar e como agir.

-Draco...

-Já estou saindo – cortou ele, se levantando.

-Não, espera. Eu vim aqui me desculpar.

-Não preciso de suas desculpas, Parkinson. Um simples "me desculpe" não vai deixar tudo bem de novo.

-Mas Draco, eu não te quero brigado comigo.

-Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de me chamar de mesquinho e egoísta.

-Draco, eu...

-Pansy, eu me declarei pra você, coisa que eu nunca havia feito, e você fez o quê?! Você me expulsou do seu quarto, me chamando de mesquinho e egoísta!

-Draco, me desculpe!

-Eu... Eu não fui feito pra desculpar ninguém, Pansy – respondeu ele, se afastando, o que deixou Gina desesperada.

-DRACO EU NÃO POSSO VIVER SEM VOCÊ!

-EU NÃO POSSO TE DESCULPAR E FINGIR QUE ESTÁ TUDO BEM QUANDO NA VERDADE EU NÃO TE PERDOEI DE VERDADE!

Sem ter mais nada pra fazer, ela correu até ele e lhe segurou o braço, fazendo-o se virar bruscamente, o que deixou seus lábios muito perto dos dela. Perto até demais, na minha opinião. Acabando com o curto espaço que os separava, Gina colou os seus nos dele, que espantosamente retribuiu, como se o relacionamento estivesse em sua melhor fase.

Um que fez ambos sentirem que o queria mais e mais, e que esse sentimento aumentava a cada beijo. Um que acabou com o pouco fôlego que ainda lhes restava. Um que fez aumentar o fogo que já havia se acendido há muito tempo, sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse. Um beijo que marcaria o início de um sentimento que nunca seria apagado, por maior que fosse a decepção. Um beijo agora não apenas com desejo, mas sim com paixão. Talvez não apenas com paixão, talvez até mesmo com amor. Um beijo que nunca seria esquecido, por mais que o tempo passasse.

Pansy caminhava calmamente pelos corredores com Harry, quando olhou pela janela e viu um casal se beijando. Reconheceu no mesmo instante os cabelos loiros de Draco e os morenos dela própria, e sorriu ao ver que os dois tinham enfim se acertado. Harry, que parava ao seu lado para admirar a cena, também sorria, lembrando das palavras que dissera para Draco, sabendo que elas eram verdadeiras. Abraçou mais a namorada, sabendo que tinha também encontrado o amor.

-Tenho que contar isso ao Blaise – comentou Pansy, puxando Harry pela mão até as masmorras, onde disse a senha e entrou, já vendo o amigo na poltrona.

-Você sabe a senha da Sonserina?! – perguntou Harry, incrédulo.

-Sei. Blaise! Acorda! – depois de alguns gritinhos básicos, o moreno acordou, dando um pulo.

-Pansy! Quase me mata de susto!

-Pansy?! – repetiu Harry, boiando na história.

-Não, não é a Pansy, Blaise. Sou eu, Gina – corrigiu a ruiva, olhando-o reprovadoramente.

-Ah, sim, Gina...

-Você viu quem está lá fora? – perguntou Harry, antes que a namorada dissesse algo.

-Quem?

-Draco e a Pansy – respondeu Pansy, sorrindo junto com o amigo e com o namorado.

-É sério?! Até que enfim eles se acertaram!

-Eu já tinha dito pro Malfoy que ele ainda iria encontrar alguém que roubasse seu coração! – contou Harry, orgulhoso.

-É... Parece que encontrou mesmo – concordou Pansy – e eu também – acrescentou, dando um beijo apaixonado no namorado.

-Eu ainda estou aqui! Alô, eu ainda estou aqui! – dizia Blaise, já cansado de segurar vela.

-Ah, desculpe – desculpou-se Harry, ruborizando.

-Ah, Blaise, não enche – respondeu Pansy, grossa, voltando a beijar o moreno.

-Pansy! – gritou Blaise, fazendo com que os dois se virassem bruscamente – a Pansy ainda não voltou? – perguntou ele, para corrigir seu erro.

-Não, ela está com o Draco. Harry, temos que ir.

-É verdade... Vamos. Tchau Zabine.

-Tchau Potter, tchau Gina.

De mãos dadas, Pansy e Harry seguiam para fora do Salão Comunal da Sonserina, sorrindo um para o outro feito dois bobos. Mas Harry ainda estava confuso com aquela troca de nomes que Blaise fez.

-Gina... Por que o Zabine te chamou de Pansy?

-Chamou? Nem percebi... – desconversou a ruiva.

-Chamou sim. E você percebeu.

-Ah, ele tinha acabado de acordar, sei lá, às vezes ele podia estar dormindo ainda...

-Gina, tem algo estranho nessa história.

-Não tem não, Harry.

-Tem sim – insistiu o moreno, parando no lugar – e você ainda não me explicou que tipo de confusão vocês três se meteram.

-Eu já disse que não posso te contar.

-Mas eu quero saber! Gina, eu tenho o direito de saber o porquê de você estar agindo estranho! Dever de namorado!

-Harry, eu não aceitei esse seu pedido de namoro pra você controlar até as confusões em que eu me meto e com quem! Eu aceitei porque eu queria um namorado, e não um irmão mais velho!

-Você não entende que eu faço isso por que me importo com você?! Não quero que se meta em confusão...

-Tarde demais pra me dizer isso, Harry. Agora eu já entrei de cabeça na confusão em que me meti.

-Que tipo de confusão?

-Nada, esquece o que eu disse – respondeu Pansy, voltando a andar.

-Não, eu não esqueço – disse Harry, segurando seu braço, o que os fez lembrar do beijo que tiveram em uma circunstância parecida – e sabe por quê?! Porque eu não posso esquecer de uma história se eu vejo você correndo de um lado pro outro pra resolver ela junto com dois sonserinos!

-Não julgue os sonserinos! A maioria deles é boa pessoa!

-Viu o que eu digo?! Você já está defendendo os sonserinos! Está chamando o Malfoy de Draco, o Zabine de Blaise e a Parkinson de Pansy!

-E daí?! Eles são meus amigos, o.k.?! E isso não vai mudar só porque o meu namorado está com ciúmes do meu melhor amigo!

-Eu não estou com ciúmes do Zabine! E eu duvido muito que ele seja mesmo o seu melhor amigo!

-Pois ele é, e isso prova o quão pouco você sabe sobre mim, Harry. Você nem sabe quem eu sou de verdade...

-Eu não sei mesmo, e gostaria muito de descobrir.

-Se você tivesse uma pequena idéia de que tipo de confusão é essa, você não iria querer descobrir quem eu sou.

-Iria, e sabe por quê?! Porque eu te amo incondicionalmente, eu te amo do jeito que você é, eu te amo pelo que você é por dentro, eu te amo do jeito que for possível!

-Você não me ama, Harry. Eu tenho certeza disso.

-Diga um motivo pra não te amar.

-PORQUE VOCÊ NEM SABE QUEM EU SOU! – gritou Pansy, de modo que o moreno a soltasse, e assim Harry o fez.

-ENTÃO ME MOSTRE!

-EU NÃO POSSO!

-ME CONTE A VERDADE GINA!

-EU NÃO POSSO!

-POR QUE NÃO?!

-PORQUE EU TE AMO! – gritou Pansy, já deixando as lágrimas rolarem soltas por seu rosto.

-Eu também te amo, e te aceito se você se tornar uma sonserina, se você entrar no corpo da garota mais feia de Hogwarts, se você ficar com a personalidade do Malfoy! E se você me trocar pelo Zabine, eu vou continuar te amando!

-Eu não vou te trocar pelo Blaise!

-Sério? – perguntou Harry, com os olhos brilhando, o que fez a ruiva rir.

-É claro que não – respondeu ela, se inclinando para beijar o namorado.

-Eu acho que te amo, Gina.

-E eu tenho certeza disso, Harry.

"Espero que você continue me amando quando souber da verdade..."

-Eu não posso continuar com isso – respondeu Draco, afastando Gina de forma brusca.

-Por que não?! – perguntou a garota, confusa.

-Porque eu... Eu tenho medo de me envolver.

-Sinto lhe dizer, mas você já está envolvido.

-E é por isso que não podemos continuar juntos.

-Não entendi...

-Eu estou envolvido, mas ainda não apaixonado.

-Você tem medo de se apaixonar por mim?!

-Sim e não. Sim, eu tenho medo, e não, eu não vou me apaixonar por você.

-Isso é incrível! – exclamou Gina, visivelmente irritada – eu posso me apaixonar por você, e você não sente nada além de atração por mim?!

-Eu sinto mais que atração, já disse, mas não chega ao ponto de me considerar apaixonado.

-Mas eu estou apaixonada por você, Draco! Eu sonho com você toda noite!

-Eu sei, e eu também sonho com você toda noite, de formas que prefiro não revelar. Mas eu e você não podemos ficar juntos!

-Por que não?!

-Porque eu não quero me apaixonar por você!

-Você já está apaixonado – concluiu Gina, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas – você já está apaixonado por mim e tem vergonha de admitir.

-Eu não estou apaixonado!

-Está sim!

-Não estou!

-Está sim!

-Não estou!

-Está sim!

-EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ESTOU!

-Prove que não – disse Gina, se aproximando mais dele e o beijando da forma mais apaixonada que conseguiu, vendo que o loiro retribuía da mesma forma – viu como está? Beijo de pessoa apaixonada.

-Eu não estou!

-Bem Draco, se engane o quanto quiser. Mas, quando se der conta de que não vai conseguir viver sem mim, me procure e poderemos resolver isso – falando isso ela saiu, deixando um Draco extasiado para trás.

"Aonde eu aprendi a ser tão convencida?! Acho que viver entre os sonserinos me tornou um pouco como eles..."

-Pansy! Espera! – gritou Draco, correndo atrás da morena.

-O que quer? – respondeu ela, grossa, mesmo que seu coração estivesse dando pulos.

-Eu preciso de você.

E, dizendo isso, Draco enlaçou a cintura da sua morena e lhe deu um beijo parecido com o anterior, com apenas uma única diferença: esse era um beijo em que ambos admitiam estar apaixonados.


	12. O motivo de tudo

_11. O MOTIVO DE TUDO_

Uma semana se passou desde que Draco e Gina conseguiram por fim ficarem juntos, e já fazia onze dias que as meninas tinham trocado de corpo. Pansy e Harry, assim como os "sonserinos", iam às mil maravilhas. Blaise, o elo de ligação entre os dois casais, continuava sozinho (N/A: sim, Blaise vai ficar chupando o dedo!!).

O problema foi que, num encontro às escondidas, as meninas resolveram contar aos respectivos namorados toda a verdade, e resolveram fazer isso juntas. Esperavam que eles aceitassem, já que ambos afirmaram amá-las pelo que eram por dentro e tudo mais.

-Amanhã à noite? – perguntou Gina, esperando que a ruiva confirmasse, e assim Pansy o fez.

-Leve o Draco até a Sala Precisa amanhã, às dez e meia. Não se atrase.

-Eu vou também, pra amansar as feras – disse Blaise, encerrando assim a conversa.

Ainda estava amanhecendo quando Pansy acordou. Não estava com sono algum, e as sua queridas colegas de dormitório não paravam um segundo de roncar. Levantou-se e caminhou calmamente até a Sala Comunal, e lá ficou, pensando em como falar para Harry sua verdadeira identidade.

-Olá – sentiu a voz do namorado atrás de si, o que fez um súbito arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

-Oi, Harry.

-Está tudo bem? Você está quieta...

-Eu preciso te pedir uma coisa. Quero que vá até a Sala Precisa hoje à noite, temos muito o que conversar.

-Por que não conversamos aqui mesmo?

-Não, é melhor se outras pessoas estiverem junto.

-O.k., então...

Dando um beijo na ruiva, Harry saiu dali, rumando para seu dormitório novamente. Logo, estudantes começaram a passear pelo lugar, indo para suas salas de aula. Pansy se levantou de onde estava e foi até seu dormitório, arrumar suas coisas. Pegou sua mochila e, ignorando os comentários de suas queridas colegas sobre o lugar onde ela estava agora, saiu, indo para as masmorras. Ela sempre gostara de Snape, mas agora via o motivo dos grifinórios o odiarem: ele simplesmente os ignorava.

Entrou na sala e esperou, até que o Morcegão entrasse e começasse a explicar a matéria. Preparava sua poção com Colin, que era extremamente bom com a matéria e a ajudava. A sala toda virou-se para ver quem é que batia na porta, já que o professor estava espumando por ter sido interrompido.

-Com licença, professor Snape, preciso de uma aluna – começou a professora McGonagall, vendo Snape assentir com a cabeça – Srta. Weasley, queira me acompanhar até a diretoria, por favor.

Enquanto Pansy se levantava, a sala toda murmurava e ria dela, já que pensavam que a ruiva estava envolvida na maior confusão e iria receber a maior bronca do diretor. Bem, tirando a parte da bronca, era verdade. Ela seguia em silêncio a professora até a gárgula, onde ouviu a senha (que já havia mudado) e subiu as escadas, deixando McGonagall pra trás.

Gina acordou de bom humor. Não podia mais esperar pelo momento da verdade, em que revelaria tudo a Draco sobre a troca e tudo mais. Mas ainda tinha medo. Sabia que o orgulho Malfoy do namorado era maior que seu cérebro, e que ele ficaria furioso em saber que ela não era Pansy Parkinson, e sim uma Weasley.

Levantou-se, tomou um banho e arrumou seu material para a aula de Feitiços que teria agora. Saiu, esperando encontrar seu loiro em algum lugar da Sonserina, mas não o viu. Entrou para a sala do professorzinho, ainda não avistando seu loiro.

-Onde está Draco? – perguntou ela aos dois guarda-roupas do amado, que ele teimara em ainda não dispensar.

-Não sei.

-Deve estar vindo.

Logo, sentiu um forte puxão pela cintura, e lábios quentes de encontro aos seus. Draco, só ele tinha o poder de beijá-la assim.

-Oi, amor – disse ele, sorrindo genuinamente.

-Oi... – e lhe deu mais um beijinho, antes de ir se sentar em seu devido lugar, ao lado de Blaise.

-Eu ainda não acredito que você está assim com o Draco – comentou o amigo, sorrindo.

-Eu também não...

Batidas na porta. O professor foi até lá, abrindo-a e deixando à mostra a cabeça da professora de Transfiguração.

-Poderia levar uma aluna ao diretor? – sorrindo, o professor fez que sim com a cabeça – Srta. Parkinson, por favor me acompanhe.

Gina sentiu suas mãos gelarem, e recebeu um olhar de "o que você fé agora?" de Draco, sem contar na cotovelada que recebeu carinhosamente de Blaise. Lentamente, se levantou e foi até a professora, seguindo-a em seguida para a já conhecida sala do diretor.

Quando Pansy entrou dentro da sala, viu o mestre em pé, ao lado de uma bacia, que ela logo identificou como sendo uma penseira. Dumbledore sorria de fora acolhedora, o que a fez relaxar. Logo, ouviu a porta se abrir, e viu seu próprio corpo (lógico, sendo conduzido por Gina) entrar.

-Que bom que as duas já estão aqui, tenho algo para lhes mostrar.

O professor saiu do apoio da penseira e caminhou até algumas prateleiras, lotadas com frascos de um líquido azul. Cuidadosamente, o velho pegou um dos frascos e despejou dentro da penseira, de forma que uma imagem aparecesse ali. Era uma lembrança.

-Vocês primeiro, por favor – disse ele, vendo Gina pular dentro do recipiente e puxar a mão de Pansy junto, logo depois as seguindo.

Parecia que o mundo rodava, e realmente ele rodava mesmo. Quando Pansy abriu os olhos, viu que estava no corredor de um castelo, junto com o professor e Gina. De dentro de uma das tantas portas que havia naquele lugar, viu ela mesma sair de lá, apenas com os cabelos mais compridos. Parecia não estar muito feliz. Ela seguiu pelo corredor, sendo seguida pelos três visitantes. Logo, Gina também viu seu próprio corpo sentada em uma mesa, tecendo a cauda de um longo vestido.

-Sim, majestade? – falou ela (ou melhor, não era bem ela) para Pansy, que sentou-se ao seu lado. A verdadeira Pansy sorriu, ao ver que fora uma princesa.

-Eu não quero me casar – declarou ela, depois de um longo tempo.

-Mas será preciso, pelo reino – disse a ruiva, com os olhos já marejados.

-Eu sei que você é apaixonada pelo príncipe Erik – decretou a princesa, se levantando.

-Eu não... – a ruiva estava chorando, e a morena foi até ela e a abraçou.

-Eu sei que sim, e saiba que eu não gosto dele. Eu não o amo. Eu amo o Gabriel.

-Mas o Gabriel... Snif... Ele não te ama... Snif...

-Ele ama você, eu sei. Danielle, nós estamos encrencadas. Teremos que nos casar com quem não amamos. Veja, eu pesquisei por aqui, e descobri um feitiço que, se combinado, pode fazer uma troca de corpos... Nós podíamos trocar, pra sempre... Assim, você ficaria com o Erik e eu com o Gabriel, sem que eles soubessem...

-Vai dar certo?

Antes que a morena respondesse, Harry (pelo menos era o mesmo corpo de Harry, não é?!) entrou correndo no lugar gritando por seu nome:

-Princesa Ariana! Princesa Ariana! O príncipe Erik chegou!

-Ah, obrigado, Gabriel – agradeceu ela, sentindo o rosto queimar – vamos lá pra fora, Danielle.

-Eu não quero ver o Erik.

-Vamos, vai te fazer bem...

Juntas, as duas caminharam para fora, com Pansy, Gina e Dumbledore atrás delas. Uma magnífica carruagem estava ali, parada, e vários guardas a escoltavam. De dentro dela, o príncipe Erik desceu, deixando as duas garotas (as do presente) de boca aberta.

-Draco... – murmurou Gina, olhando do loiro com trajes sociais medievais para o diretor, que sorria.

Os mesmos traços, o mesmo rosto, a mesma boca, o mesmo sorrisinho sarcástico, o mesmo corpo de deus grego, os mesmos cabelos loiros, os mesmos olhos azuis-acinzentados... Sim, era Draco Malfoy quem estava ali!

Gina viu Danielle corar quando o príncipe lhe beijou a mão, e viu que lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos quando ele beijou o rosto da prometida. Gabriel, vindo de dentro, logo enlaçou sua cintura, o que deixou Ariana desconfortável.

-Que confusão... – comentou Pansy, sorrindo feito boba ao olhar para Gabriel.

De repente, o mundo pareceu ficar escuro, como se uma espécie de fumaça negra o cobrisse por inteiro. As garotas se seguraram uma na outra para não caírem, e quando o mundo clareou novamente, perceberam que estavam no quarto da princesa, e que ela estava vestida toda de branco, e chorando.

-Eu ficaria linda de noiva – disse Pansy, toda orgulhosa.

Logo, a porta se abriu, e por ela passou Danielle, segurando dois pergaminhos. Entregou um a princesa, e segurou um na frente do próprio rosto.

-Tem certeza disso? – perguntou a morena, sorrindo, como se não estivesse sido ela quem estivera há poucos minutos atrás debulhada em lágrimas.

-Mais do que possa imaginar – respondeu a ruiva, sorrindo também.

Ariana se pôs em pé, ficando de frente para Danielle, e juntas elas começaram a proferir o feitiço:

"De uma forma ou de outra

Transformações acontecerão

Nessa vida ou na próxima

Ordeno essa transfiguração!"

Pansy e Gina assistiam à cena de boca aberta. Afinal, elas já haviam dito aquelas mesmas palavras, e olha só o resultado?! Os três viram que a princesa e a ruiva ficaram meio tontas, e logo caíram no colchão macio da cama real. Em seguida, mutações começaram a acontecer no corpo e rosto de ambas, como se tivessem tomado Poção Polissuco, se transformando uma na outra.

-O mesmo encantamento... – murmurou Pansy, de boca aberta.

-Viu, você pode ficar linda de vestido de noiva, mas fui EU quem acabei casando! – disse Gina, sorrindo.

-Danielle casou mesmo com o Erik? – perguntou a morena ao diretor, curiosa.

-Sim, casou. E a princesa Ariana viveu junto com Gabriel o resto de sua vida, sendo a pessoa mais feliz de que se teve notícias. Até agora.

-Como assim?! – perguntou Gina, confusa, vendo as moças dormirem.

Logo, sentiram o mundo girar de novo, e se viram jogados na sala do professor, juntamente com o mesmo. Limpando as vestes, ambas se levantaram, e encararam o diretor, em busca de respostas.

-Meninas, aquelas são as encarnações passadas de vocês.

-O QUÊ?! – exclamaram as duas, juntas.

-Sim, como o príncipe Erik é a vida passada de Draco Malfoy, e como Gabriel é a vida passada de Harry.

-Quer dizer que...

-Nós quatro já estivemos unidos antes?! – perguntou Pansy, espantada.

-Sim.

-Quer dizer que eu troquei de corpo justamente com ela pelo feitiço que a princesa Ariana fez com Danielle?! – perguntou Gina, começando a entender.

-Sim.

-Então há um motivo para elas terem trocado de corpo, e o mesmo motivo vale pra nós duas?!

-Creio que sim.

-Quer dizer que eu e o Draco, como a Pansy e o Harry, dividimos esse feitiço?! Já que eles dois foram as verdadeiras vítimas, não é? 

-Sim. Creio que vocês quatro já estiveram ligados muito antes do feitiço ser lançado por Danielle e Ariana, mas que foram mais afetados pelo feitiço que fez a princesa e a plebéia trocarem de corpos.

-Isso explica o porquê de termos sido nós duas as únicas a trocar de corpo...

-Sim, é exatamente isso que eu penso.

-Sr., bem, nós íamos contar aos garotos hoje sobre a troca – confessou Gina, temendo pela resposta.

-Ah, sim, era isso mesmo que eu iria perguntar pra vocês.

-O quê?

-Se vocês realmente querem trocar de corpo.

As duas se olharam e afirmaram com a cabeça. Dumbledore sorriu, como se já soubesse a resposta.

-Bem, é melhor vocês irem para suas aulas, ou os professores me darão uma bronca por ter tirado suas alunas das salas de aula.

Sorrindo e agradecendo mentalmente por poderem ir embora dali, as meninas seguiram seus caminhos para as suas salas de aula, pensando no que acabaram de descobrir.


	13. A verdade dói

_12. A VERDADE DÓI_

Dez e vinte e cinco da noite, Sala Precisa.

Pansy esperava pelo restante da turma sentada em uma cadeira, pensando na melhor maneira de revelar a verdade aos dois garotos. Ouviu um clique, e viu Blaise, Draco e Gina passarem pela porta.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Draco, olhando para todos os presentes.

-Temos muito o que conversar, Draco – respondeu Pansy, se levantando.

-Concordo – disse Blaise, balançando a cabeça.

-Onde está o Harry? – perguntou Gina, olhando ao seu redor.

-Ele disse que estava descendo, mas ainda não chegou. Acho que não demora.

-Até o Potter vai presenciar a nossa conversa?! – perguntou Draco, olhando para Gina.

-Na verdade... – começou a morena – ele vai participar dela também.

-Isso é demais pra mim – e, com isso, o loiro caminhava em direção à saída, sendo segurado pelo braço por Pansy.

-Não, Draco. Você vai ficar aqui e ouvir o que nós temos pra te dizer.

-E o que o Potter tem a ver com isso?!

-Mais do que possa imaginar – respondeu Blaise.

Os quatro sentaram-se novamente, na seguinte ordem: Pansy, Gina, Draco e Blaise, esperando que Harry chegasse em total e absoluto silêncio. Logo, outro clique se fez, e o moreno dos olhos verdes passou pela porta.

-Malfoy?!

-Agora já podemos começar – disse Gina – acho melhor sentar, Harry.

-Mas e o Malfoy?!

-Harry, senta – disse Pansy, em tom reprovador, o que fez o namorado sentar-se ao seu lado.

Pansy e Gina se olharam, e viram que era o momento certo de começar a contar. Ambas se levantaram, junto com Blaise, deixando apenas os dois rapazes sentados, se entreolhando e estranhando a estranha atitude das respectivas namoradas.

-Bem, nós temos algo pra contar pra vocês dois – começou Pansy, parando para tomar ar. Tanto ela quanto Gina tremiam, tamanha era a pressão em que estavam – É uma coisa realmente importante.

-Pra juntar um Malfoy e um Potter, só pode ser algo importante – disse Blaise, recebendo um olhar assassino das amigas.

-Espero que não fiquem bravos conosco, e que continuem nos aceitando – disse Gina, o que fez os garotos trocarem mais um olhar confuso.

-É uma coisa muito séria, e não fiquem bravos com elas. E nem comigo.

-Esses dias atrás, vocês disseram que nos amavam do jeito que somos...

-Eu não disse que amava ninguém! – defendeu-se Draco.

-Certo, mas você não me disse que gostava de mim pelo que eu era por dentro?

-Sim...

-Então, é a mesma coisa – continuou Pansy – e espero que continuem gostando de nós depois que souberem a verdade.

-Meninas, eles estão começando a se irritar – sussurrou Blaise para as duas, o que as fez tomar ar e decidir contar tudo de uma vez.

-Bem, é uma coisa séria – começou Gina – nós não... Nós não estamos em nossos corpos certos.

Draco e Harry arregalaram os olhos, visivelmente confusos, e se olharam, como quem espera a câmera escondida sair do lugar e revelar pra qual programa está gravando.

-Como?! – foi a primeira coisa que saiu da boca de Harry.

-Nós... Lembram do encantamento Sismen, que a professora McGonagall passou pra nós? – ambos acenaram com a cabeça, então Pansy passou a bola pra Gina.

-Ela passou esse trabalho apenas para os sétimos anos, e passou o encantamento Fillinus para os sextos anos.

-Como vocês dois devem saber, ambos os encantamentos são ligados, os dois juntos podem causar uma troca de corpos em seres humanos... – explicou Blaise, vendo que as garotas não sabiam direito o que falar.

-Enquanto a Pansy lia o trabalho Fillinus na Sonserina, eu lia o Sismen na Grifinória, já que nós duas tínhamos trocado de trabalhos.

Os dois se olharam novamente. Afinal, eles estavam vendo Pansy Parkinson falar dela mesma em terceira pessoa, e a história que elas acabaram de contar explicava muita coisa do que vinha acontecendo.

-Quer dizer que vocês não são vocês mesmas?! – perguntou Harry, começando a entender.

-Quer dizer que a Pansy está ruiva e a Weasley morena?! – indagou Draco, incrédulo.

-Quer dizer que vocês duas trocaram de corpos e nos enganaram?! – perguntou Harry, quase afirmando.

-Nós não queríamos enganar vocês – disse Pansy.

-Mas enganaram – concluiu Draco – e fizeram nós dois trocarmos de namoradas!

-Eu estava namorando a Parkinson?!

-E eu estava com a Weasley?!

-Gente, calma! – tentou acalmar Blaise, vendo que os dois se levantavam – foi só uma troca!

-E você ajudou a me enganar, Blaise – acusou Draco, com o dedo apontado para o nariz do amigo.

-Foi por uma boa causa, Draco – respondeu Blaise, esboçando um sorrisinho amarelo.

-Então... Eu namorei a Parkinson, pensando ser a Gina?! – pelo jeito, Harry ainda não conseguira digerir toda a informação, fazendo Draco revirar os olhos.

-Gente, vocês não vão ficar bravos por causa disso, vão?! – perguntou Gina, temendo a resposta que receberia.

-É CLARO QUE VAMOS! – gritaram os dois juntos – Vocês enganaram nós dois, não têm como perdoar isso! – disse Draco, respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar.

As duas já estavam prestes a chorar, e Blaise começava a ficar nervoso com a reação dos garotos, já que não conseguiu controlar direito a explosão. Harry e Draco já estavam mais calmos, mas a mágoa continuava.

-Você fez eu me apaixonar por você, Parkinson...

-Você se apaixonou pela Gina, não por mim.

-Saiba que eu não estou apaixonado pela Gina. Eu amo você, e agora fui descobrir isso.

-Eu também te amo, Harry... – disse a ruiva, com as lágrimas brincando em seu rosto.

-Mas eu não posso aceitar o fato de você ter mentido pra mim, Parkinson, mesmo te amando – respondeu Harry, com os olhos também marejados, saindo da sala quase correndo.

-Draco... – começou Gina, já incomodada com o silêncio do loiro.

-Não diga nada, Weasley. O que você e a Pansy fizeram não tem perdão.

-Mas Draco, nós não podíamos te contar! – disse Gina, já quase desesperava, vendo a amiga chorar sentada no chão, compulsivamente.

-Você, o Blaise e a Pansy mentiram pra mim, e eu não posso dizer que perdôo vocês, porque eu não perdôo.

-MAS DRACO EU TE AMO! – gritou Gina, chorando desesperadamente, segurando o braço do loiro.

-Me solta, Weasley.

-É melhor soltar mesmo, Gina – advertiu Blaise, vendo que a garota não soltara a braço do amigo, o deixando mais irritado ainda.

Gina, ao ouvir a voz de Blaise a mandando soltar o loiro, soltou, vendo o amado sair da sala, praticamente correndo. Se aquele não fosse Draco Malfoy, Blaise poderia jurar que uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto...

Quando viu Draco sair pela porta da Sala Precisa, Gina sentiu seu mundo desabar. Caiu ao lado de Pansy, soluçando, abraçada aos joelhos. Blaise não sabia o que fazer, então resolveu não fazer nada. Sentou-se ao lado de Gina e ficou lá por um tempo, pensando em como ajudar as amigas.

Ele tinha certeza de que Draco e Harry ficaram magoados, tristes, mas que com o tempo aceitariam, já que realmente gostavam das garotas. O problema era quanto tempo isso levaria. O moreno sabia que, enquanto os garotos não voltassem atrás na decisão, Pansy e Gina não melhorariam nada de estado, e ele simplesmente não podia agüentar suas duas melhores amigas chorando pelos cantos o tempo todo! Precisava urgentemente fazer alguma coisa para ajudar, mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça.

Sentiu uma cabeçinha deitar em seu ombro, e se deparou afagando os cabelos de Gina, que chorava como se o mundo tivesse acabado. Bem, o mundo dela era o seu relacionamento com Draco, então realmente tinha acabado.

Pansy ainda chorava, mas não tanto quanto Gina. Seu rosto estava vermelho, e sua mão estava apertando fortemente a do moreno. Blaise se via numa situação desesperadora: tinha que ajudar os casais, de uma forma ou de outra.

"Maldito seja quem criou a Grifinória e maldito seja o feitiço que mudou as duas de corpo! Agora a Gina me passou um pouco do conhecido 'instinto grifinório'!"

-Meninas – começou ele, com calma – precisamos ir.

-Certo... – disse Gina, enxugando as lágrimas e levantando, para logo em seguida ajudar Pansy a fazer o mesmo.

-Nós vamos pras nossas casas certas agora? – perguntou Pansy, temendo encontrar com Harry.

-Acho melhor não. Não vão gostar de ver uma Weasley na Sonserina, e creio que nem a Pansy na Grifinória.

As duas concordaram com a cabeça, seguindo o amigo para fora da sala. Em silêncio, os três caminhavam pelos corredores do castelo, Pansy indo para a Grifinória e os outros dois rumando para a Sonserina.

Gina não fazia nada para evitar o choro, apenas não mais soluçava. Blaise passou seu braço esquerdo pelo ombro da amiga, deixando-a deitar sua cabecinha no ombro no moreno e recomeçar a chorar. Ambos entraram no Salão Comunal, e Gina logo avistou um punhado de cabelos loiros deitado no sofá.

Draco tinha o olhar vidrado na lareira. Se sentia perdido, triste, enganado, idiota... Quem a Weasleyzinha era para fazer aquilo com ele?! Ela o fez ficar apaix... Não, ela o fez gostar dela, para depois revelar tudo?!

"Eu não gostava da Weasley, eu gostava da Pansy. Mas eu só gostei da Pansy quando ela era a Weasley..."

Blaise impediu que a amiga fosse até o loiro, lhe dizendo que era melhor deixá-lo sozinho por um tempo, até que se acalmasse completamente.

"Espero que ele consiga se acalmar completamente, um dia..." pensava o moreno, enquanto encaminhava Gina para o quarto que deveria ser de Pansy.

Enquanto isso, Pansy caminhava lentamente até a Torre da Grifinória, temendo encontrar certo moreno pelo caminho. Mas, felizmente (ou seria infelizmente?!) não encontrou Harry. Bem, até que chegou ao Salão Comunal.

O moreno estava sentado em frente à lareira, observando o fogo subir e descer, enquanto lágrimas percorriam seu rosto. Pansy se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dele, mas continuando em silêncio. Silêncio que foi quebrado por ele:

-Ainda não te perdoei.

-Eu sei, e não estou aqui pra te pedir pra me desculpar.

-Então boa noite, Parkinson – disse Harry, se levantando.

-Espera, Harry! – disse Pansy, segurando a perna do moreno – fica comigo.

-Eu não posso.

-Por que não?! Você me ama, Harry, não negue. E eu também te amo. Por que não podemos ficar juntos?! – disse Pansy, se levantando também, sentindo as lágrimas virem aos olhos.

Em resposta para a última pergunta da ruiva, Harry se aproximou mais dela e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado, cheio de desejo, sendo banhado pelas lágrimas de ambos.

Ao se separarem, Pansy sorria, e Harry permanecia sério, olhando nos olhos da ex-namorada.

-Nós não podemos continuar com isso. Foi o último dos últimos, Parkinson.

E, deixando Pansy chorando para trás, Harry virou as costas e foi embora, para que a garota não visse que lágrimas corriam por seu rosto também.


	14. Baile de Formatura

_13. BAILE DE FORMATURA_

Nos dois dias que se seguiram, nem Draco e Gina, nem Harry e Pansy voltaram a se falar. Nem ao menos se encontraram pelo colégio. Só faltava uma semana para a formatura dos sétimos anos, mas nenhum dos três formandos estava animado com a ocasião. Nem mesmo Blaise, o mais animadinho da turma, estava com bom humor pra tanto. Gina então se sentia cada vez mais sozinha, já que Blaise, Pansy, Rony e Draco sairiam da escola, a deixando sozinha.

Já estava no dia de reverterem a situação com a poção, e combinaram com Dumbledore de tomar sua dose à noite, para que já fossem aos seus respectivos dormitórios. Gina não podia negar que sentiria falta das conversas com Blaise, já que não poderiam mais andar juntos sempre como estavam fazendo enquanto ela estava no corpo de Pansy. Esta, sentiria falta de ter um irmão turrão pra lhe pedir explicações.

As duas almoçavam em silêncio, no Salão Principal, percebendo que nem Harry e nem Draco comeram ali mais desde que elas lhe contaram a verdade. Gina ainda via Draco nas aulas, mas nem ao menos trocavam um simples olharzinho, nem que fosse de desprezo. Pansy não via Harry desde o último beijo de ambos, e ouvira de Hermione que ele estava muito mal nas aulas.

De repente, o Salão ficou em silêncio total, e todos os alunos viraram a cabeça para olhar quem estava passando pela porta. Por incrível que pareça, as meninas deram de cara com duas pessoas: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Rapidamente, se entreolharam, sem entender nada. Afinal, o que diabos os dois estavam fazendo juntos?!

-O que aconteceu?! – perguntou Blaise, olhando de Gina para Pansy e de Pansy para os dois garotos.

-Não tenho a mínima idéia.

Desviando o olhar do loiro, Gina viu que a amiga quase babava em cima do moreninho de olhos verdes, e lhe jogou um pergaminho escrito "quer um pratinho?!" que Blaise lhe dera de recordação na cabeça da ruiva. Sim, ela conseguiu acertar um pergaminho em uma pessoa sentada à mesa da Grifinória estando sentada do outro lado, na da Sonserina!

Pansy, massageando a testa, olhou diretamente para a mesa que no dia seguinte ocuparia, e se deparou com os dois amigos rindo. Com certeza, aquilo era obra deles. Cuidadosamente, desdobrou o papel, lendo a frase. Olhou novamente para a mesa da Sonserina, e viu que os dois ainda riam.

-O que eles querem dizer com isso?

-Falou comigo? – perguntou o Rony, de boca cheia.

-Não, esquece isso Ron.

Draco caminhava lentamente até a mesa da Sonserina, com aquele andar gracioso que fazia muitas meninas suspirarem. Gina evitava olhar para ele, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Por um breve momento, seus olhares se cruzaram, e ela pôde ver que havia algo mais que raiva e tristeza ali. Poderia até dizer que ele estava tramando alguma coisa.

Pansy ainda não entendera o bilhete mandado por Gina e Blaise, então continuou encarando Harry. Este procurava nem olhar para a ruiva, mas tinha o mesmo probleminha de Gina. Os olhares não se encontraram, pois quando iria acontecer, Pansy desviou o olhar, mas podia ver que Harry parecia feliz.

"O que estes dois estão tramando?!" perguntou-se Gina, sem nem ao menos imaginar que a resposta estava sentada ao seu lado.

FLASH BACK:

Blaise caminhava tranquilamente pelos corredores, indo para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, quando uma brilhante idéia veio-lhe à cabeça. No momento, esqueceu que o toque de recolher já fora dado, e foi correndo até a torre da Grifinória. Como não sabia a senha, esperou que algum deles passasse, e pediu pra que chamasse Harry Potter. Em alguns segundos, o moreno dos olhos verdes apareceu, sem entender o motivo pelo qual tivera sido chamado.

-O que quer Zabini?

-Quero conversar com você. Temos assuntos pendentes.

-Olha, se é sobre...

-Você e o Draco não podem deixar as meninas assim. E não podem deixar vocês mesmos assim...

-Mas elas mentiram pra nós!

-Porque elas gostam mesmo de vocês!

-Ótimo! Mas eu tenho certeza de que a Parkinson não vai querer ficar comigo depois de tudo o que eu disse.

-Comece chamando ela de Pansy.

-Certo, a Pansy não vai me querer de volta. Tenho certeza.

-Claro que vai! E eu sei como...

E então, Blaise contou a Harry sobre sua idéia, fazendo-o sorrir ao término. Agora, só faltava convencer Draco.

Quando chegou à Sonserina, encontrou o loiro sentado no chão, olhando o fogo crepitar na lareira. Sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a tentar convencer o amigo:

-Draco, você não pode continuar assim!

-Você não sabe o que é isso, você não sabe como é se ligar o que uma pessoa é pra você depois que já a perdeu...

-E quem disse que você perdeu a Gina? 

-E quem disse que não?

-Eu estou dizendo... Eu sei como reverter a situação.

E, novamente, Blaise contou seu plano, deixando outro sorriso há muito tempo escondido pra trás.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

-O que há de errado com o Draco? – perguntou Gina para o amigo, recebendo apenas um sorrisinho enigmático em troca – Blaise Zabini o que você está escondendo?!

-Nada. Na hora você vai ver.

Pansy se dirigia para a sala de Dumbledore, assim como Gina fazia, vindo da outra extremidade do castelo. As duas se encontraram na gárgula, e sorriram ao perceberem que teriam enfim seus corpos de volta. Dizendo a senha, as duas entraram juntas, em silêncio.

-Entrem – ordenou o professor ao ouvir as batidas.

Ambas entraram, observando os dois cálices que estavam sobre a mesa. Neles, um líquido rosa claro borbulhava, parecendo quente. Dumbledore estendeu um cálice para cada uma, e elas beberam.

Apesar da aparência, o líquido estava gelado, como se fosse gelo. Sentiram o líquido queimar ao passar pela garganta, o que as deixou com uma careta de dor. O gosto da poção era de camomila com mel, o que dava o maior sono nas duas. Sentiram uma leve vertigem, e se apoiaram no lugar mais próximo para que não caíssem. Uma sombra passou por seus olhos, e elas viram todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias repassarem, como num filme. A cabeça de ambas começou a ficar pesada e, de uma hora para a outra, as duas caíram no chão, adormecidas.

Quando Gina acordou, viu que não estava mais no quarto de Pansy. Na verdade, nem ao menos estava no seu próprio quarto. O teto do lugar era todo branco, assim como a cortina que escondia sua cama. Estava na enfermaria. Na cama ao lado, pôde ver que Pansy acordava, novamente morena. Puxou rapidamente uma meã de cabelo, para constatar que estava ruiva novamente. Enfim, tudo voltava ao normal.

"Menos o que deveria voltar..."

-Bom dia... – disse Pansy, sorrindo.

-Bom dia. Feliz?

-Não tanto quanto deveria...

-Meninas! Vocês duas precisam ficar em repouso! – advertiu Madame Pomfrey, vendo que Pansy se preparava para levantar da cama.

-Por quê? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina.

-Vocês precisam estar bem para a formatura!

-Quando é? – perguntou a morena.

-Amanhã.

-AMANHÃ?! – perguntaram as duas, juntas.

-Amanhã. Não se preocupem, está tudo pronto para vocês.

-E o vestido?! – perguntou Pansy, já desesperada.

-Não se preocupem, já lhes enviaram o vestido.

As duas se olharam, compartilhando a mesma curiosidade.

-Quem? – perguntou Gina, tentando não sorrir.

-Seus pais, ora essa! – os sorrisos de ambas foram imediatamente desfeitos – Mas agora, preciso avisar que estão bem...

Dizendo isso, a enfermeira saiu dali, deixando as garotas cheias de dúvidas para trás. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, até que viram a enfermeira voltar, com dois garotos em seus calcanhares. Isso fez as meninas sorrirem.

-Draco... – murmurou Gina, alegre pela visita. Mas logo voltou a ficar triste ao ver que o loiro fora visitar Pansy, e não ela. O mesmo aconteceu à morena, ao ver que Harry fora apenas ver Gina.

-Está bem Gina? – perguntou o moreno, sorrindo.

-Estou... – respondeu ela, sem tirar os olhos de Draco.

-Eu vim aqui pra te perguntar uma coisa... Bem, você quer ir comigo ao baile, amanhã?

-Sim, claro, adoraria... – "A Pansy vai me matar"

-Oi, Pansy.

-Olá, Draco.

-Está tudo bem?

-Sim, otimamente bem.

-Que bom. Eu vim aqui só te perguntar se você já tem acompanhante para o baile?

-Não, ainda não.

-Então... Quer ir comigo?

-Adoraria – respondeu ela, também encarando o moreno da cama ao lado.

"Agora a Gina vai me matar! Literalmente!"

Noite do baile, todas as garotas do dormitório feminino do sexto ano grifinório estavam correndo de um lado para o outro, tudo estava um verdadeiro caos. Um caos que Gina admitia sentir falta. Sentia falta de ter uma amiga de sempre para conversar sobre coisas fúteis, sentia falta de barulho, de movimento. Mas agora ela sentia falta de algo bem maior: Draco.

-Vamos Gina! – gritou Any já da porta – O Harry já está te esperando!

"Ah, droga! Acho que nem vou ver o Draco na festa..."

Pansy corria de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, concentrada em achar sua sandália e não amassar seu vestido enquanto colocava os brincos. Estava atrasada, e sabia o quanto seu acompanhante odiava atrasos.

Por fim, pegou a bolsa e saiu, encontrando um Draco sorridente, ao invés do que pensara. Pôde ver que no bolso do smoking, ele possuía um papel. O que seria aquilo?!

Gina olhou Harry de cima a baixo, e viu que o amigo estava bonito, muito bonito por sinal. Ele lhe estendeu o braço, sorrindo, e ela o segurou, também sorrindo. E assim os dois caminharam até a entrada do Salão Principal, que estava devidamente arrumado para o baile.

Sim, o salão estava lindo. O céu decorado com magia parecia mais claro do que nunca, e o restante do salão estava com uma decoração todinha branca. Na parede de entrada, no fundo, havia algo diferente. Gina apenas encarou por um tempo, até perceber do que se tratava. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não saía som algum. Olhou para seu acompanhante, que sorria de forma orgulhosa.

-Harry, foi você?!

-Gostou? – perguntou ele, acenando com a cabeça.

-Sim... E acho que não serei só eu...

Ao virar o pescoço, Harry pôde ver que Draco já descera com Pansy, e que os dois estavam logo atrás deles. A garota olhava para a decoração daquela dita parede, maravilhada. Depois, olhou de Draco para Harry, e de novo para a decoração.

-O que significa isso, Draco?!


	15. A razão é você

_14. A RAZÃO É VOCÊ_

-O que significa isso, Draco?! – perguntou Pansy, de boca aberta, olhando do moreno, para o loiro, para a decoração.

-Uma surpresa que alguém fez pra você – contou Draco, olhando furtivamente para Harry, que sorria, orgulhoso.

Quem chegava ao Salão parava na porta, admirando a bela declaração que havia na parede do fundo, onde tinha a melhor vista. Escrito em letras vermelhas, estava:

**_"A Razão é Você!_**

**_Não sou alguém perfeito, há muitas coisas que me  
arrependi.  
Mas continuo indo em frente, pra nunca te ver partir,  
tentando não chorar antes de ir.  
Eu já tentei te esquecer,  
Buscando algo bom em mim,  
Ou uma razão sem fim,  
Tentando entender porque...  
... A razão é você!  
Desculpe se me atrevo a invadir seus medos sem pedir,  
mas cada assopro que perco, é uma chance a menos de  
ter aqui.  
Seus medos são sorrisos para mim...  
Eu já tentei te esquecer,  
Buscando algo bom em mim,  
Ou uma razão sem fim,  
Tentando entender porque...  
... A razão é você!  
Não sou alguém perfeito, há muitas coisas que me  
arrependi.  
Tentando não chorar antes de ir.  
Eu já tentei te esquecer,  
Buscando algo bom em mim,  
Ou uma razão sem fim,  
Tentando entender porque...  
... A razão é você!  
Buscando algo bom em mim,  
Ou uma razão sem fim,  
Tentando entender porque...  
... A razão é você! _**

**_Eu sei que não sou a pessoa perfeita para você, mas acho que seria impossível deixar aquele como sendo o último dos últimos. Pansy Parkinson, eu te amo! E o que mais quero é que você fique comigo, como me pediu há alguns dias. _**

**_Porque a razão da minha vida é você, a razão da minha felicidade é você, a razão do meu amor é você. Você é a minha razão, Pansy, e eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém. Volta pra mim... Talvez eu possa fazer isso dar certo de novo..._**

**_Assinado: a pessoa mais idiota do mundo por ter te perdido, Harry."_**

Pansy sentiu as lágrimas virem aos olhos, e sorriu para Harry, vendo que ele assim sorria. O moreno se aproximou calmamente dela, e lhe disse, num pedido extremamente necessitado:

-Me perdoa, Pansy?

-Como não poderia, Harry?

-Eu sei que eu fui um idiota, mas eu não sei viver sem você.

-Eu também não, Harry... Eu te amo!

-Eu também te amo, meu amor...

E a cena se encerrou com um beijo romântico, deixando Gina sem jeito. Não porque estava vendo seu par do baile beijando outra na sua frente, ao contrário, estava feliz por eles, mas se sentia sozinha, descartando a possibilidade de receber algo assim de Draco. O loiro já havia ido, deixando os dois aos beijos para trás, sentando-se na mesa que Gina e Blaise já haviam reservado. Calma, foi para lá também.

Pansy se deliciava com o gosto da boca do amado, que não mudara nada nos curto tempo em que ficaram separados. Parecia que seu mundo voltava ao seu devido lugar, parecia que ela voltava ao seu devido lugar, nos braços de Harry. O moreno não se importava se a declaração na parede lhe deixaria constrangido depois, ou o que os outros iriam dizer dela. Apenas escreveu o que sentia. Era uma grande sorte ter Dumbledore como amigo, ou nada estaria feito, e não estaria beijando Pansy agora.

-Está linda, Gina – disse Blaise, se levantando e beijando-lhe a mão, fazendo um leve sorrisinho se esboçar em seu rosto.

-Olá, Draco – ela cumprimentou, vendo que o loiro a olhara de cima a baixo.

-Olá, Weasley.

"Tudo voltou ao normal, mesmo..."

Harry e Pansy logo chegaram ali também, sentando-se um ao lado do outro e ficando o tempo todo de mãos dadas. Gina e Blaise conversavam animadamente, e Harry e Pansy apenas trocavam juras de amor. Draco era o único que continuava em silêncio, parecendo muito impaciente. O que não deixou de ser notado por Gina. Bem, nada deixou de ser notado pela ruivinha.

-Blaise, o que aconteceu? O Draco está tão quieto...

-Não aconteceu nada Gina, até onde eu sei.

-Tem certeza?

-Alguma vez eu já menti pra você?

-Quer resposta?

-Não – respondeu ele, sorrindo de forma inocente.

-Certo... Harry, de onde tirou a idéia da declaração? – perguntou Gina, pra mudar de assunto.

-Ah sim, o Zabini teve a idéia.

-Blaise, você pensa?! – perguntou Pansy, fingindo-se de espantada.

-Mais do que você possa imaginar, Pansy – respondeu ele, sorrindo de lado, e dando uma olhadela para o loiro ao seu lado, fazendo Pansy crer que a noite ainda não estava nem perto de acabar.

-Vamos dançar? – perguntou Harry, estendendo sua mão para Gina. A ruiva deu uma olhadela para Pansy, e vendo que a morena concordou, aceitou a mão do namorado da outra.

-Claro.

Juntos, os dois caminharam até a pista de dança, logo se embalando no ritmo lento. Pansy estava conversando animadamente com Draco e Blaise, parecendo não se importar com isso. Afinal, os dois eram só amigos.

-Está feliz, não é? – perguntou Gina, forçando um sorrisinho.

-Muito. Quem não está muito aqui é você.

-Na verdade, eu fico feliz por vocês dois terem se acertado.

-Mas não está completamente feliz, e o motivo está conversando com a minha namorada.

Gina deu uma olhada um tanto triste para o loiro, que agora conversava de forma mais que animada, como se o que eles passaram não tivesse sido nada.

-O Malfoy te faz mal – concluiu Harry, levando-a para mais longe dali.

-Não faz. Pelo contrário, é a falta dele que me deixa assim.

-Entendo. Mas acho que ele está sofrendo também com a sua falta.

-Conta outra! Olha só pra ele, é a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!

-Talvez seja, talvez não.

-Mas Harry, veja bem...

-Posso dançar com a minha irmã?

-Claro que pode, Ron – disse Harry, passando Gina para o ruivo. Afinal, ela só estava ali naquele baile por causa deste dito ruivo!

-Você está bem? – perguntou Rony, também notando a mudança da irmã – parece abatida...

-Não é nada, Ron.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta.

-O.k... – concordou Rony, ainda meio desconfiado.

-Isso é sério, Draco? – perguntou Pansy pela quinta vez, fazendo o loiro revirar os olhos. Certo, essa era uma atitude meio criança, mas ela ainda não acreditava naquilo!

-Sim, Pansy.

-Viu como eu penso? – vangloriou-se Blaise, fazendo os dois rirem.

-Muito de vez em quando, mas pensa – disse Pansy, ainda sorrindo.

-Você gostaria? – perguntou Draco, parecendo preocupado.

-É claro que eu gostaria! Eu já amei a decoração daquela parede – e nisso a morena apontou para a declaração que Harry lhe fizera – imagina se eu não ia gostar de uma coisa dessas!

-Sério? – perguntou Blaise, sorrindo de lado.

-Sério!

-Espero que outra pessoa também goste...

-Rony, posso levar sua irmã de volta? – perguntou Harry ao amigo.

-Por quê? Agora que nós estávamos dançando...

-Eu já estou cansada, Ron. E eu ainda espero ter muitos bailes seus pra dançar.

-Certo... – concordou Rony, ainda mais desconfiado.

Gina foi com Harry até a mesa, conversando coisas bobas. Ao chegar, viu que alguém estava faltando. E logo quem no podia faltar.

-Onde está Draco? – perguntou ela para Pansy, que apenas sorriu.

-Ele volta já – disse Blaise, também sorrindo.

"Se eu não estivesse falando de Draco Malfoy, podia jurar que ele vai fazer uma grande declaração pra mim. Mas como o assunto é ele..."

Para interromper os pensamentos de Gina, a música parou repentinamente, fazendo os casais que estavam na pista irem se sentar, desapontados. A ruiva pôde ver que houve uma pequena troca de olhares entre os outros três na mesa, e podia jurar que Draco estava por trás daquilo. Mas o que o loiro podia estar tramando?!

Draco estava, pela primeira vez em sua vida, nervosíssimo. Tinha medo de errar, de receber um "não" e todos os medos comuns. Preparava-se para entrar em cena, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

-O Harry me contou – disse Ron, sério.

-Contou o quê?

-Sobre o que você vai fazer e sobre a troca.

O loiro sentiu o sangue gelar. Não que tivesse medo daquele ruivo, mas apenas não gostava de tê-lo tão perto como estava agora.

-E...? – perguntou ele, tentando não demonstrar que não o queria por perto.

-E eu quero te dizer que se você fizer algo errado depois dessa noite, eu juro que você vai se arrepender, Malfoy.

-Não se preocupe, Weasley – respondeu Draco, quase sorrindo de alívio – eu não vou errar de novo.

A música parou e as luzes se apagaram. Gina se arrepiou, segurando fortemente o braço de Blaise. Este soltou um pequeno "ai" pelo aperto, mas não fez nada para tirar a amiga dali. Uma pequena luz, vinda do céu (da decoração do telhado, melhor dizendo) iluminou o palco, fazendo todo o salão olhar para lá. Logo, um certo loiro apareceu ali em cima, caminhando de forma extremamente elegante.

-Draco?! – foi a única coisa que Gina conseguiu dizer, tamanha era sua surpresa.

Draco fez um sinal, e uma música começou a tocar. Ele segurava um microfone, o que deixou Gina ainda mais curiosa. Blaise já havia ouvido a música, afinal, fora ele quem a selecionara para o espetáculo. Quando a música chegou ao seu ponto certo, Draco começou a cantar, deixando Gina com a boca mais aberta ainda:

_**"Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita**_

_**Eu não pretendia fazer aquelas coisas com você**_

_**Mas eu continuo aprendendo**_

_**Eu pretendia fazer tantas coisas**_

_**E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir**_

_**Que eu apenas quero que você saiba**_

_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mim**_

_**Para mudar quem eu costumava ser**_

_**Uma razão para começar de novo**_

_**E a razão é você...**_

_**Eu sinto muito ter te magoado**_

_**É algo que eu devo conviver todos os dias**_

_**E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar**_

_**Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente**_

_**E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas**_

_**É por isso que eu preciso que você escute**_

_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mim**_

_**Para mudar quem eu costumava ser**_

_**Uma razão para começar de novo**_

_**E a razão é você...**_

_**E a razão é você...**_

_**E a razão é você**_

_**E a razão é você...**_

_**Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita**_

_**Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você**_

_**E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir**_

_**Que eu apenas quero que você saiba**_

_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mim**_

_**Para mudar quem eu costumava ser**_

_**Uma razão para começar de novo**_

_**E a razão é você...**_

_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar**_

_**Um lado meu que você não conhecia**_

_**Uma razão para tudo que eu faço**_

_**E a razão é você"**_

O loiro era um tanto desafinado, mas Gina não se importava. Afinal, ele cantava olhando diretamente para ela, deixando que seus olhares se encontrassem. Ao término, ele ouviu a salva de palmas dos alunos, mais que impressionados, e começou a fazer o que veio fazer:

-Eu não sou muito de cantar, nem ao menos gosto muito de música, como quem me conhece sabe. Mas eu acho que o motivo que me levou a fazer isso supera os meus gostos. Eu vim aqui em cima desse palco e cantei super mal apenas pra fazer um simples pedido.

Gina suspirou fundo, vendo Draco descera do palco e que agora vinha na sua direção. Blaise apertou sua mão, dando um daqueles sorrisinhos "eu não disse?" enquanto ela ainda observava o loiro que se aproximava da mesa.

-Gina Weasley, você aceita voltar a ser a minha namorada?

Essa simples frase causou tal efeito, que o salão todo comentou-a. Afinal, não era todo o dia que se via um Malfoy fazendo um pedido de namoro no meio de um baile de formatura, ainda mais para uma Weasley.

Gina estava sem palavras, vendo que o loiro estava ajoelhado com um joelho só na sua frente, segurando sua mão. Por fim, depois de um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade para todos, ela se levantou junto com ele e disse:

-Estou impressionada, Draco.

-E eu estou apaixonado – e, dizendo isso, o loiro enlaçou Gina pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo super-hiper-mega apaixonado, com direito a salva de palmas e tudo que um beijo quase cinematográfico merece.

N/A: adorei escreve o fim desse cap! As últimas frases deles são do filme Cruel Intentions (o meu favorito) e a música que o Draco cantou é The Reason do Hoobastank. Espero que tenham gostado, e esperem pelo epílogo!

Bjss


	16. Epílogo

_EPÍLOGO_

_Um pulinho no futuro..._

Quando Marianne entrou na sala do diretor de Hogwarts, viu que havia um penseira ali. Jane já havia chegado, e estava sentada em frente ao mestre demonstrando total impaciência.

-Desculpe o atraso – falou a morena, tentando sorrir, mesmo sem ter certeza se queria mesmo voltar ao seu corpo.

-Sem problemas – disse Jane, sorrindo e balançando os cabelos ruivos de um lado para o outro.

-Eu acho que já presenciei essa cena... – disse um quadro, do fundo da sala, de um antigo diretor, sorrindo misteriosamente e olhando por detrás dos óculos de meia lua, de forma compreensiva. As duas meninas se olharam, e seguiram o atual diretor até a penseira, se jogando de cabeça dentro dela.

-Por que viemos para cá, professor? – perguntou a morena, notando que voltavam uns quatrocentos anos atrás para a mesma escola.

-Achei que iriam querer saber o motivo de tal mudança de corpos entre vocês.

-Mas nós já vimos, entre a princesa e a plebéia...

-Mas eu achei interessante mostrar essa mudança para vocês, já que as meninas estudaram em Hogwarts também e acabaram destrocando de corpos.

Calmamente, o diretor foi na frente, adentrando o castelo com as duas meninas em seu encalço. Elas viam passar alguns alunos, em trajes mais antigos, sem reconhecer nenhum. Até que chegaram a Sala Comunal Sonserina, e Jane viu que ela não mudara nada. Logo, as duas viram a si mesmas (ou melhor dizendo, viram Jane) sentada em frente à lareira, lendo um feitiço, o mesmo que elas haviam lido alguns dias atrás.

Logo, a morena caiu no chão, adormecida, e as transformações começaram lentamente, como se tivesse tomado Poção Polissuco. E, para a surpresa não tão grande das duas garotas, viram-na ficar ruiva lentamente.

-Ela está se transformando... – murmurou Jane.

-Sim, está. E Srta. Zabini – disse o diretor, agora se referindo a Marianne – creio que esse que esteja dormindo na poltrona seja seu antepassado, Blaise Zabini.

-Sério?! – animou-se ela, observando cada detalhe do corpo do rapaz adormecido – ele é lindo...

Então, tudo ficou escuro e o mundo parecia rodar, voltando logo ao seu devido lugar. Agora, elas estavam na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, vendo o pedido de namoro que certa ruiva recebia de um moreno, que Jane logo identificou como sendo Will, seu "namorado". E ele estava lindo, mesmo sendo com roupas antigas e na verdade não sendo ele.

-Essa ruiva recebeu um pedido de namoro dele, mas na verdade ela deveria estar morena, certo? – perguntou Marianne, impressionada.

-Sim – respondeu calmamente o diretor – eu andei pesquisando, e acabei descobrindo esse caso aqui em Hogwarts, em que a Srta. Ginevra Weasley, a ruiva, trocou de corpo com a Srta. Pansy Parkinson, morena.

-Elas são idênticas a nós... – comentou Jane, sorrindo como uma boba ao ver o beijo de Harry e Pansy.

-Na verdade, elas são vocês.

-Como?! – perguntaram as duas juntas.

-Vocês são as reencarnações de Ginevra Weasley – ele disse, apontando para Marianne – e Pansy Parkinson – completou, apontando para Jane. As duas apenas se olharam, e ficaram em silêncio.

-O que aconteceu com elas? – perguntou Marianne, vendo que um ruivo se aproximara do casal à sua frente.

-Com quem? Weasley e Parkinson? Acho que devo mostrar algo para você, primeiro.

Em alguns segundos, o mundo ficou escuro e pareceu rodar novamente, agora os levando de volta para a Sonserina. Viram que a mesma morena que viram se transformar em ruiva na Sala Comunal estava ali, deitada, tentando dormir. É claro, elas deduziram na hora que ela deveria ser a ruiva.

De repente, ouviram o barulho da porta se abrindo, e um loiro lindo de morrer passar por ela, deitando-se ao lado daquela morena. Marianne sentiu o sangue gelar ao ver o seu namorado, Alex, deitar-se com outra. Mas se controlou, ao lembrar que aquele não deveria ser Alex, a não ser que o seu namorado fosse um ser de quatrocentos anos pra mais que nunca envelhece.

-O que aconteceu com eles, professor? – perguntou Jane, vendo que da boca da amiga não saía som algum, vendo que o loiro estava agora beijando o pescoço da moça deitada na cama.

-Pansy Parkinson e Ginevra Weasley? Bem, não se sabe muita coisa sobre elas...

-Conta o que sabe, ora essa! – comentou Marianne, se mordendo de ciúmes do loiro, mesmo consciente de que não era o seu loiro.

-Ginevra Weasley acabou se casando com Draco Malfoy, o loiro que vocês estão vendo, e tiveram dois filhos. Pansy Parkinson também se casou com Harry Potter, mas tiveram apenas um filho, logo depois da guerra.

-QUER DIZER QUE EU NAMORO A REENCARNAÇÃO DO MENINO QUE SOBREVIVEU?! – gritou Jane, sorrindo feito uma insana. Bem, ela estava insana no momento.

-Sim, namora. E eu como sempre namoro o que foi o vilão da história, o com o pior sobrenome, o com os piores pais...

-Assim como a Srta. Weasley namorou, e saiba que ela teve muito orgulho de seu marido – contou o diretor, olhando para a garota de forma acusadora e a fazendo ficar vermelha.

-Quer dizer... Que eles perdoaram elas pela troca? – perguntou Jane, sorrindo de forma maravilhada e vendo o casal dormir abraçados.

-Sim... Eles perdoaram, e foram muito felizes por isso. Os mais felizes de que se teve notícia, até agora.

_Voltando para o presente..._

-Mãe! Mãe!

-O que foi, James? – perguntou Pansy, esperando que o filho soltasse a bomba.

-O papai estava te procurando... Parece que ele encontrou dois amigos de vocês...

-Dois amigos? Que amigos? – perguntou a morena, curiosa.

-Ah, eu não sei quem são... É uma ruiva e um loiro...

-Ah sim, Draco e Gina.

Segurando o filho pela mão para que não se perdesse pelo Beco Diagonal, e caminhou até avistar o marido, uma chama vermelha de cabelos e um mar amarelo. Lá estavam eles.

-Oi, Pansy! – disse a ruiva, dando um abraço apertado na amiga.

-Oi Gina! Oi Draco! – cumprimentou ela, dando um abraço no loiro também.

-Draco, onde estão Bruce e Julie?

-Devem estar com James, não se preocupe amor.

-Mas Draco...

-Não se preocupe, Gina, eles foram até a loja de Fred e Jorge – disse Harry, dando um sorrisinho malicioso.

-E você ainda não quer que eu me preocupe?! – perguntou Gina, como se isso fosse o fim do mundo.

-Vamos pegá-los, ou vão começar a nos fazer perguntas indecentes, como da última vez em que viram os tios.

-Concordo... Bem, foi um prazer revê-los – disse Gina, apertando a mão de ambos e saindo junto com o marido.

-Eu não sei como você pode ser tão ruim, Harry – comentou Pansy, com um olhar reprovador – não precisava ter contado a eles onde as crianças estavam, não precisava estragar a alegria deles.

-Só fiz o que é certo. Esqueceu que eu fui da Grifinória? – perguntou Harry, puxando a esposa pela cintura e dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado, com uma paixão que parecia nunca acabar.

-Eu não acredito que você se distraiu e deixou os meus filhos irem até a loja dos seus irmãos! – dizia Draco, enquanto caminhava até lá a passos largos, emburrado com a esposa.

-Seus filhos? Então a responsabilidade seria toda sua, não?

-Não. E sabe por que eles são só meus filhos? Porque os dois foram para a Sonserina. Os dois!

-Mas tem cabelo ruivo.

-E o que isso importa? Eles são sonserinos, como o pai e o padrinho!

-O Blaise andou nesse corpo? Porque você parece ele falando...

-Não, e faz mais de uma semana que eu não vejo o Blaise, se quer saber.

Gina foi na frente, adentrando na loja de logros e vendo (com uma real pontada de culpa) que os filhos conversavam animadamente com os tios.

-Vamos? – perguntou Draco, puxando os dois filhos dali.

-Aonde vão tão depressa? – perguntou Fred.

-Temos algo para lhes mostrar – completou Jorge.

-Vamos, crianças, mostrem a eles – disse Fred, sorrindo maliciosamente e fazendo o casal ter um arrepio.

Os dois sorriram, e pegaram as varinhas das mãos dos tios ruivos. Cada um apontou para o outro, e murmuraram algo inteligível. Logo, um facho de luz azul saiu da ponta das duas varinhas, e eles se viram rodopiar, rodopiar e rodopiar no ar, caindo no chão com uma leveza incrível, apenas meio tontos.

-O que foi isso?! – perguntou Gina, surpresa, para os irmãos.

-Foi nosso novo feitiço, maninha – disse Jorge.

-É, ele faz você ir às nuvens, literalmente.

-Nós usamos um com uma poção mais fraca, para que eles não passassem do teto.

-VOCÊS USARAM ISSO NOS MEUS FILHOS?! – perguntou Draco, fechando os punhos.

-VOCÊS USARAM OS MEUS FILHOS COMO COBAIA?! – gritou Gina, a ponto de pular no pescoço dos irmãos.

-Calma gente, eles ainda estão inteiros, não é criançada?

-Eu quero de novo! – gritava Julie, sendo segurada pela mão do pai.

-Eu também! – gritou Bruce, completando.

-Viram? – falaram os gêmeos juntos, sorrindo de forma de que diz "eu sempre estou certo, admita!".

-É melhor nós irmos agora, Draco – falou a ruiva, vendo que o marido teria uma explosão e o arrastando para fora.

-Como é possível eles criarem uma coisa dessas e testarem nos próprios sobrinhos?! – perguntou o loiro, incrédulo.

-Draco, eles são Fred e Jorge.

Bem, isso explicava muita coisa.

-Podemos voltar pra lá? – perguntaram as crianças, juntos.

-Não, não podem – cortou o pai – se bem que... Pensando bem, vão logo antes que eu me arrependa.

Enquanto via os filhos saírem dali correndo, fazendo o caminho de volta para a loja de logros, Gina abria e fechava a boca, sem que saísse som algum de dentro dela.

-Quer ajuda para fechar a boca? – perguntou o marido, fazendo cara de inocente.

-Não... Você é louco ou o quê?! Onde já se viu, deixar as crianças com Fred e Jorge, você é completamente...

-Eu sou completamente o quê? – perguntou o loiro, chegando mais perto da esposa e prensando-a na parede.

-Você é lindo, sexy, gostoso, incrível, maravilhoso...

-Bom de cama...

-Isso eu não posso dizer, mas o que eu falei antes é tudo verdade.

-Quer dizer que eu não sou bom de cama? – perguntou Draco, claramente ofendido.

-Não, eu não quero dizer isso. Eu só quis dizer que... Ah, que se dane!

E, dizendo isso, Gina puxou o marido para um beijo apaixonado, o que os fazia lembrar os beijos que trocavam na escola, ela estando no corpo de Pansy e ele no seu próprio. Um beijo quente e ao mesmo tempo amoroso, que os fazia lembrar a todo tempo do quão bom é estarem juntos. Para sempre...

N/A: gostaram?? me deixei coment's pra dize, ok??

Bjs e ateh a proxima!!!


End file.
